A consommer sans modération
by Mel' Amarain
Summary: Histoires de paris... En cadeau pour Zoomalfoy ! OS rejoignant A consommer avec modération séquelle RARs et Bonus !
1. A consommer sans modération

__

Titre: A consommer sans modération.

__

Genre: … euuuuuuuuuuuuh…one-shot extrêmement long ? Disons, humour et amour ! lol

__

Rating : R ! ou alors M. Enfin bref, on a compris lol.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

__

Petite note : Ce one-shot est une suite d' A consommer avec modération. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'autre, mais c'est quand même plus facile à la compréhension ! Ces OS (avec d'autres qui viendront plus tard) formeront une série nommée Nuit de folie (voui comme la chanson lol).

Note 2: Je suis désolée, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé ! Anda n'a pas beaucoup de temps, et soyons réalistes, il lui était impossible de corriger 40 pages en une soirée . Mais comme je l'avais promis à Zoo, bah je l'ai publié lol.

**Dédicace : En cadeau pour Zoomalfoy** ! (suite à une discussion sur msn lol C'est expliqué à la fin !)

* * *

**A consommer sans modération**

__

Le meilleur moyen de faire cesser la tentation c'est d'y succomber.

_Oscar Wilde_

« Draco…Draco ! »

« Oui ? »

« Ah…A – attend! Arrête!"

Le serpentard dégagea simplement sa tête du cou d'un griffondor, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Le brun, les joues rouges, le fixait de ses yeux noyés de désir.

« Tu… »

« J'ai cours.. »

« ..es… »

« Ah.. »

« ..sûr ? » demanda Draco en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'un coup de rein qui faisait se resserrer les jambes d'Harry autour de sa taille.

« Non. .. »

« Hmm ? »

« Non, t'arrête pas ! »

Draco fondit d'un air carnassier sur sa proie.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry se faisait fusiller du regard par une préfète en chef plus que mécontente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais 'Mione.. » tenta pitoyablement le brun.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ! C'est notre avenir ! Comment peux-tu négliger ainsi tes études ! » fulminait-elle.

« Mais.. »

« Pas de mais ! Nos ASPICs sont dans trois mois ! Tu réalises ! »

« Du calme, Granger. » s'interposa calmement Draco en s'installant à côté d'Harry sur le banc de la table griffondor.

« Toi ! » Hermione expirait bruyamment ; semblant se retenir d'exploser.

« Moi ? » demanda sarcastiquement le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt rageur sur lui. « Avant Harry n'aurait jamais pensé à sécher un cours ! »

« Mais on a quand même fait pire 'Mione. » intervint Ron en levant la tête de son assiette.

« Toi, tais-toi et mange ! » l'invectiva-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Ron, vexé, prit au mot sa petite amie et se resservit du ragoût violemment, se souciant peu de la sauce qu'il faisait gicler par la même occasion sur ses voisins. Hermione, scandalisée, attrapa vivement une serviette pour se nettoyer la joue et en frapper Ron. Ce dernier tourna simplement la tête pour entamer une conversation avec Dean, qui pouffait de rire.

En désespoir de cause, la brune se retourna vers l'objet de sa fureur première, s'empourprant de plus belle à la vue de celui-ci.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous allez arrêter un peu oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Draco retira sa main de la cuisse d'Harry. Le brun se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Écoute Granger » reprit le blond d'un ton plus sec qu'auparavant, « ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités que.. »

« Les mêmes priorités ! Non mais je rêve ! » rugit la brune alors qu'Harry lançait un regard accusateur à son petit ami.

« Et bien quoi ? Tu-sais-qui est mort, Hogwarts tient toujours debout et, le plus important, nous sommes encore en vie. J'estime qu'on peut en profiter un peu. » répliqua Draco tandis qu'Harry glissait un bras autour de sa taille.

« Et vos études hein ? Je te signale que tout n'est pas tout beau tout rose ! Il faut encore travailler pour vivre dans ce monde ! »

« A vrai dire, Harry et moi sommes millionnaires tu sais… » fit remarquer le blond.

« Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! » s'exclama la brune avec un geste brusque de la main.

« Parce que tu sais qu'il a raison » glissa perfidieusement Harry.

« Là n'est pas la question ! » répliqua Hermione en se levant. « Vous…On dirait des lapins ! Vous couchez ensemble partout et à toute heure de la journée ! Espèce de…de…de dépravé ! » acheva-t-elle en toisant Draco d'un air victorieux.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent bouche bée. A vrai dire, toute la grande salle la fixait d'un air incrédule.

« Tu pourrais modérer ton langage, Granger. Je n'étale pas ta vie sexuelle, ô combien développée et intéressante, devant des centaines de personnes moi. » répondit ironiquement le serpentard.

« Tu insinues quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne débauche pas tout le château que je ne fais rien avec Ron ! » rougit Hermione.

« Ca c'est sûr ! Il y aurait même des choses à dire, à en croire les cris de bêtes que vous poussiez l'autre jour. » répliqua-t-il moqueusement.

Harry le regarda d'un air horrifié. Ron suspendit sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Hermione semblait entourée d'un halo rouge menaçant.

« Lorsqu'on est bien éduqué on frappe avant d'entrer ! » aboya-t-elle.

« Mais on avait frappé, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Plusieurs fois même, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies pas entendu, étant donné vos occupations. »

Harry ne savait plus tellement si Hermione était rouge de gêne ou de fureur.

« On reste plus corrects que vous. » commença la griffondor d'une voix pleine de rage contenue. « On ne transforme pas chaque couloir en bordel, _nous_. On peut se passer de sexe pendant quatre heures, _nous_. Tu es complètement dépendant d'Harry, Malfoy ! Accro je dirais ! Complètement obsédé ! »

Draco se leva lentement, se mettant au niveau de la brune.

« J'ai certainement bien plus de tenue que toi Granger. Tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours sans ton Ronny Chéri. »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Tu le prends comme tu veux. »

« Très bien ! Je parie que nous pouvons, Ron et moi, tenir plus longtemps que vous deux sans entretenir de rapports sexuels. »

« Pari tenu Granger. »

« Mais… »

« Mais… »

Ron et Harry se prirent de plein fouet deux regards meurtriers.

« Les gagnants » reprit Draco, « auront la salle sur demande en exclusivité jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« J'accepte. »

Ils se serrèrent la main avec défi, un bracelet apparaissant subitement sur leur poignet, avant de sortir en grande pompe de la Grande Salle.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent interloqués.

« Mais… » répétèrent-ils en chœur.

Des éclats de rire retentirent aux quatre coins de la salle.

Les deux meilleurs amis se prirent la tête dans leurs mains.

« Ils sont fous » souffla Harry.

« Je te le fais pas dire » répliqua amèrement Ron.

Ils échangèrent un regard désespéré avant de soupirer de concert.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais pourquoi je ne suis jamais là au bon moment ? » demandait Blaise mort de rire à Ron et Harry complètement dépités.

« C'est pas drôle Blaise » bouda Ron.

« Désolé ! C'est juste que… Vous verriez vos têtes ! » repartit de plus belle le serpentard.

Harry soupira d'un air excédé.

« En attendant, ils avaient l'air bien décidés ! Je sens que les semaines à venir ne vont pas être très réjouissantes… »

« Je compatis. » sourit Blaise.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse Blaise ! Si au moins tu essayais d'avoir l'air un peu plus crédible. » protesta Ron.

« En plus Draco est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand on ne couche pas ensemble » s'apitoya Harry.

« Pour ça, Hermione s'en soucie moins.. » compatit sincèrement Ron.

« Justement, ce pari ne rime à rien ! On sait déjà qui va gagner ! » s'énerva Harry.

« J'en suis pas sûr… » objecta Blaise. « Draco peut avoir beaucoup de volonté.. »

« Là-dessus je suis d'accord avec lui. » ajouta le roux.

Harry les regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont tenir, mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre leur bon vouloir. » reprit Ron.

« Moi non plus. » soupira Harry.

Blaise les regarda avec quelque chose comme de la pitié dans les yeux.

« Allez, vous allez finir par me faire de la peine. » Le serpentard roula des yeux. Il reprit soudain d'un air machiavélique, que les deux griffondors ne remarquèrent pas, perdus dans leurs pensées moroses. « Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne pouvez pas les faire céder quand même ? »

Ron et Harry le fixèrent avec découragement.

« Vous ne pourriez pas les faire craquer ? »

« Je pourrais mais il va m'en vouloir toute sa vie.. »soupira Harry. « ..ou au moins une semaine. » rajouta-t-il pensivement.

« Les griffondors… » souffla dédaigneusement Blaise.

« Hermione m'en voudrait à mort. » déclara Ron en imaginant déjà la scène.

« Aucun courage. » dit le serpent en secouant la tête.

« Absolument pas d'accord ! » répliquèrent les deux griffondors.

« C'est pas toi qui aura à gérer leur mauvaise humeur après ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Mieux vaut après que pendant.. » opposa sournoisement Blaise.

« Vu comme ça… » finit par répondre Harry.

« C'est vrai que.. » ajouta Ron.

Blaise les regarda en souriant.

« Draco ne tiendra pas longtemps si je le tente.. »

« Hermione non plus » sourit Ron.

« Sûrement plus quand même. » objecta le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron.

« Simplement qu'à mon avis j'arriverai à faire craquer Draco avant que tu le fasses avec 'Mione. »

« Je suis sûr que non. » cingla le roux.

« Sois réaliste Ron.. »

« Tu veux parier ? »

Les deux se regardèrent soudain avec ébahissement, puis se tournèrent d'un même coup vers Blaise qui leur sourit d'un air angélique.

« Blaise… » Harry secoua la tête avec amusement. « Quoi qu'il en soit » reprit-il ensuite, « je veux bien parier. Le premier qui fait céder son partenaire se fait apporter le p'tit déj' au lit tous les week-end par l'autre »

« Ca me va. » sourit Ron en lui tendant la main.

« On le saura grâce aux bracelets d'Hermione et Draco, ok ? Ils vont se douter de quelque chose si on en porte aussi. » dit Harry en serrant la main tendue.

« Ok. Celui dont le bracelet virera au rouge le premier aura gagné. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je mise 5 mornilles sur Draco ! » s'exclama Seamus d'un air enjoué en s'inscrivant auprès de Colin Crivey.

« Tu plaisantes ? T'as pas beaucoup de chance. »

« On verra bien. » répliqua l'irlandais.

« Colin ! » s'écria Blaise en déboulant dans la salle commune griffondor. « On a un deuxième pari en cours ! »

Toute la salle se tourna vers lui, dans l'attente.

« Tu les as fait parier ? » s'exclama le sixième année.

« Un jeu d'enfant. » sourit Blaise en scrutant ses ongles d'un air vaniteux. « Non, je plaisante. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils parieraient, je les ai juste poussés à attiser le plus possible Hermione et Draco. » reprit-il.

« Mais ils ont parié ! » jubila Colin en sortant un deuxième parchemin. « C'est quoi exactement ? »

« Celui qui fait céder l'autre le plus rapidement se fait offrir le service du petit déjeuner le week-end par le perdant. »

« Pas trop méchant. » Colin fit la moue en inscrivant les consignes sur son parchemin.

« Pari d'ami. » Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'as fait passer dans les autres salles ? »

« Justin et Luna s'en occupent. » acquiesça le serpentard.

« Je parie 2 gallions sur Harry ! » s'interposa vivement Dean, une file se formant déjà derrière lui.

« 2 gallions ? » Colin le regarda d'un air halluciné.

« Exact. » confirma-t-il d'un air décidé.

« Mais si tu perds ? »

« Oh je perdrai pas. » répliqua-t-il avec assurance.

« Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » demanda curieusement Blaise.

« C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas là au nouvel an.. » se souvint Dean. « Vous avez manqué quelque chose les gars. » Quelques griffondors acquiescèrent vivement derrière lui.

« Le fameux show qu'Harry avait fait ! » comprit Blaise.

« Ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça.. » dit Colin en se mordant la lèvre avec regret.

« Ce mec est une bombe ! » intervint Lavande d'un air excité, Parvati approuvant avec ferveur. « Dommage qu'il soit gay.. »

« C'est toujours pareil.. » déplora Parvati.

« Je crois qu'il était bourré ce soir là vous savez.. » intervint Blaise.

« Oh, il avait l'air passablement éméché c'est vrai… » se remémora Lavande.

« Mais rien de vraiment grave. » contra Parvati.

« Paraît qu'il tient bien l'alcool. » informa Colin.

« Je confirme. » vint s'ajouter Neville.

« C''est à dire ? » demanda Colin.

« Une histoire de concours… Pas très important. » sourit le nouveau venu.

« Hmm.. Faudra que tu me racontes un jour, toi.. »

« On verra.. Je parie 8 mornilles sur Ron. » répondit Neville.

« Sur Ron ? Après ce qu'on vient de dire ? »

« Il connaît très bien les points faibles d'Hermione. » précisa-t-il ; puis, voyant les regards hallucinés qu'on lui portait : « Je parle des points faibles de l'esprit, pas du corps ! » Il roula des yeux.

« Aah ! » Tout le monde s'exclama avec compréhension.

« Mais comment tu sais ça toi ! » demanda Seamus.

« Une histoire de concours.. » répondit vaguement Neville.

« Il faudra _vraiment_ que tu m'expliques… » intervint Colin.

« Dîtes, quand vous aurez fini, on pourra s'inscrire aussi ? » s'exclama un griffondor de sixième année.

« Tu t'en occupes Colin ? Je vais faire les serpentards. »

« Vas-y. »

« Et n'oubliez pas ! Ils ne doivent rien savoir ! » Blaise sortit de l'antre des lions joyeusement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron pénétra d'un pas calme dans la bibliothèque, cherchant du regard la chevelure brune ébouriffée caractéristique de sa petite amie. L'ayant repérée, il s'avança vers elle lentement, l'observant par la même occasion. Elle arborait au coin des lèvres ce petit pli qui se formait lorsqu'elle se concentrait particulièrement sur un problème. Le griffondor sourit avec attendrissement. Il prit la place en face de celle d'Hermione silencieusement, sortant un livre de son sac.

Dix minutes plus tard, la brune relevait la tête en souriant, croisant le regard de Ron.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant de lire.. » remarqua-t-elle gentiment.

« C'est pour tromper l'ennemi. » répondit Ron en jetant un œil vers Mme Pince qui surveillait la salle de son regard suspicieux.

Hermione pouffa derrière sa main, puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure anxieusement.

« Tu sais, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis… »

« C'est pas grave 'Mione. » dit Ron compréhensif.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ah ! Tant mieux, parce que je compte bien lui prouver à Malfoy qu'il est complètement dépravé ! C'est même une honte, il devrait être sanctionné et … » continua Hermione d'un ton hargneux.

Ron poussa un énorme soupir imaginaire.

« ..Je suis désolée pour Harry mais il faut bien qu'il réalise que… »

Ron se dit avec culpabilité que cela ferait certainement de la peine à Hermione de perdre son pari.

« ….Il va voir ! Je rirai bien lorsque… »

…Quoique, peine n'était peut-être pas le bon mot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Draco ? » Harry rentra dans la chambre personnelle du serpentard.

Le blond était allongé sur son lit, scrutant le plafond d'un air grognon. Harry sourit avec amusement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais la tête ? » demanda-t-il en venant déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami.

Draco le retint d'un bras sur la nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Lorsque Harry s'écarta, à quatre pattes au dessus de Draco, le blond le regarda d'un air déjà plus aimable.

« Il y a de quoi non ? Je vais être privé de ton sublime corps pendant au moins une semaine. » dit-il en le déshabillant des yeux.

Harry sourit, se dégageant de l'étreinte du blond pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

« Une semaine ? » demanda-t-il, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Draco.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle tiendra plus longtemps. » dit le blond d'un air assuré, passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

« Mais si c'est le cas ? » Harry soupira de bien être.

Draco suspendit son geste.

« Alors j'attendrai encore. » dit-il piteusement.

« Et moi alors ? Tu m'as même pas demandé je te signale.. » répliqua Harry.

« Désolé chéri » fit ironiquement Draco. « Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait tant, tu avais l'air _tellement_ pressé d'aller en cours cet après midi. »

« Si j'y étais allé, on n'en serait pas là. » rétorqua Harry.

« Ne reporte pas la faute sur moi. Si ta meilleure amie ne faisait pas la morale à tout bout de champ … »

« Je sais que c'est agaçant mais… »

« C'est plus qu'agaçant oui ! »

« Peut-être mais.. »

« De toute manière, elle va bien le regretter. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand… »

« Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. » marmonna Harry, Draco continuant son monologue sans faire attention.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mon dieu… C'est bien la première fois que je me fais exclure de la bibliothèque. » déclara Hermione la mine incrédule dans le couloir qui menait justement au lieu dont elle parlait.

« T'inquiète pas, on s'habitue vite. » la taquina Ron.

« Quoi ! Tu n'y penses pas ! J'espère bien que c'était la dernière ! Quelle horreur ! »

« Je plaisantais 'Mione. »

« J'ai honte.. » soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Hermione, on a déjà vécu pire que ça tout de même.. » dit gentiment Ron en entourant la taille la brune de son bras droit.

« Mais jamais de la bibliothèque ! »

« Ce n'est pas un drame.. »

« De toute façon, c'est encore la faute à Malfoy ! »

« Et si on parlait plutôt d'autre chose ? » suggéra le roux, avec un baiser sur la tempe de la brune.

« Comment ça ? » demanda curieusement Hermione.

« Nous sommes vendredi soir, nous avons le week-end devant nous.. »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » s'enquit-elle suspicieusement.

« Une surprise.. Tu verras bien demain soir. » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Rien de … » Elle baissa la voix en jetant un œil aux alentours. « ..sexuel ? »

« Mais non. » Ron roula des yeux. « Je sais bien que tu y tiens à ton pari. »

« Bon ! » Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. « Merci ! Je t'adore, j'ai vraiment de la chance ! » Elle l'embrassa avant de reprendre leur chemin.

Ron se dit qu'il allait finir par virer serpentard. Mais après tout ce n'était pas lui qui lui imposait des paris stupides !

« Tu seras prête pour 19H30 ? »

« Sans aucun problème ! »

Et puis, c'était juste temporaire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ? »

« Hm ? » grogna le susnommé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

« Comment ça ? » Le brun sortit la tête de son oreiller.

« Et bien, nous sommes vendredi… »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » Draco soupira. « Et alors, chaque vendredi, je te fais l'amour toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin.. » susurra-t-il en s'approchant du dos d'Harry et en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

Le griffondor frissonna, se retournant sur le dos.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

« J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.. » gémit Draco.

« Moui, je sais. » Après avoir maudit Hermione pendant dix bonnes minutes, le serpentard s'était soudainement tu et avait happé ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant, soupirant avec des yeux implorants _Tu me pardonnes ?_. Et qui était Harry pour résister à de pareils arguments ?

Le griffondor referma les yeux, essayant de retrouver l'état entre le sommeil et l'éveil dans lequel il était plongé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Alors ? »

« Quoi alors ! » ronchonna le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de dormir ? » soupira-t-il d'un air excédé.

« Mais il est neuf heures et demi ! »

« Comme ça je vais pouvoir rattraper les heures de sommeil que tu me fais manquer. » répliqua le griffondor.

« Mais.. »

« Dors. »

« Hmph. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Quand même, elle exagère ta copine. »

« Draco, arrête de parler d'Hermione comme ça. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois qu'on le fait toujours dans la journée ! »

« Draco, tu ne peux pas attendre que je sois sorti de la salle de bain pour me parler ? »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? » se plaignit le blond.

« Tu rentres si tu veux. Libre à toi. »

« Oui mais tu es habillé ? »

« Draco, je sors de la douche. Bien sûr que non je suis pas habillé ! »

« Pas de détails. »

« T'es exaspérant. » sourit Harry en secouant la tête, au fond flatté.

….

« Elle exagère vraiment ! »

Le sourire d'Harry fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Bon écoute, tu es aussi responsable qu'elle dans cette histoire, alors si tu veux bien, cesse de m'emmerder avec ça ! » s'énerva-t-il en ouvrant la porte brutalement.

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Ok..J'arrête. »

« Bon.. » Harry le regarda curieusement détourner les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ta serviette tombe … »

Le brun réajusta rapidement le bout de tissu.

« Là ! Content ? »

Harry retourna dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione regarda triomphalement Draco qui tournait d'un air morose sa cuillère dans son café.

« Mal dormi Malfoy ? » s'enquit-elle sournoisement.

« Parfaitement bien. » rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

« Tant mieux. » dit-elle hypocritement.

« Hermione, tu peux me passer les œufs brouillés s'il te plaît ? » demanda poliment Harry.

« Bien sûr ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire, cette fois-ci sincère.

Dégustant tranquillement ses œufs en regardant Draco et Hermione s'échanger des piques, Harry se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour que Draco lui cède. Ron lui avait dit avoir déjà une petite idée.

« Alors, vous faîtes quoi cet après-midi ? » interrogea le roux.

« Je pense finir le devoir de sortilège..Sinon, je ferais bien une partie de quidditch. » répondit le brun en consultant du regard Draco.

« Ca me va. Je remplacerai les sortilèges par les potions. » approuva celui-ci. « Contente Miss ? On va travailler. » renifla-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

« C'est bien Malfoy, tu progresses. » répliqua-t-elle.

Ron et Harry se replongèrent dans leurs bols.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors Dray ! On tente des paris fous ? » l'accosta Blaise en prenant le fauteuil à côté du sien.

« M'en parle pas. »

« Allons tu peux quand même bien résister quelques jours. »

« J'ai résisté pendant des mois déjà je te signale cette année. »

« C'est pas pareil, on était au service de feu Voldy chéri, paix à son… Il en avait une au fait ? » s'interrompit-il soudain. « Enfin bref. » Il éluda la question d'un geste de la main dans les airs.

« Quand est-ce que t'arrêteras ce surnom ? »

« Mais enfin, c'est une légende. » protesta Blaise. « Et puis, c'est Harry qui l'a sorti le premier. »

« Sans le chéri, merci bien. Et comment tu le sais, t'étais même pas là ? »

« J'ai mes sources. » répliqua-t-il d'un air conspirateur.

« Mouais.. »

« Alors, tu comptes tenir combien de temps ? »

Draco le regarda suspicieusement.  
« Toi, ne m'approche pas.. » Il le scruta longuement. « Je suis sûr que tu as déjà engagé des paris quant à savoir qui sera le vainqueur… »

« Moi ? Ca m'attriste de constater que tu peux penser ça. » dit Blaise d'un air affligé.

….

« Blaise ? »

« Oui ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas inaugurer ton baptême de l'air sans balai, je te conseille de partir, et _vite_. »

« Euh, Harry m'avait chargé de te dire qu'il t'attendait sur le terrain. » expliqua rapidement le serpentard avant de s'eclipser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Dis donc, tu pourrais au moins rester décent. » ricana Ron en arrivant vers Harry dans les vestiaires.

Le brun éclata de rire.

« Hé ! Tous les moyens sont bons n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta-t-il. « N'exagère pas non plus, il en faudra plus que ça. » reprit-il.

« Je saurais jamais comment tu peux mettre des T-shirts aussi moulants. » dit le roux en tirant un pan dudit vêtement.

« C'est plutôt pratique au quidditch en fait. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Mais avec le froid qu'il fait je vais pas pouvoir sortir comme ça de toute façon. »

« Sauf si tu te lances un sort.. »

« Ca serait un peu suspect quand même. »

« Pas si tu dis que c'est plus pratique.. » le contredit ironiquement Ron.

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Tu restes jouer ? »

« Non, je prépare quelque chose. »

« C'est quoi ? » interrogea-t-il avec curiosité.

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire.. » répondit Ron pas dupe.

« Hmph. Ok.. A plus tard. »

« A demain je pense… » rectifia le roux en ouvrant la porte. « Tiens, Draco arrive. » rajouta-t-il avant de partir.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard le blond entrait dans la pièce.

« Je suis gelé. » souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

Harry se leva de son banc, venant se coller au corps du blond.

« Je te réchauffe ? » taquina-t-il en l'embrassant déjà.

Le brun se détacha cependant rapidement, enfilant sa tenue de quidditch avant d'ouvrir et de s'avancer sur le terrain.

« Tu me rejoints ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air éberlué, retenant un grognement de frustration. Finalement, il se changea avant d'empoigner son balai et de s'aventurer dehors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron frappa trois coups à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, assassinant du regard Seamus qui se moquait de lui quelques mètres plus bas, dans la salle commune.

« Entre ! »

Hermione s'avança vers lui en attachant son collier.

« Ca va comme ça ? Tu ne m'as rien dit, je ne savais pas comment m'habiller.. » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Elle avait revêtu une robe sorcière bleue, simple mais classe.

« Tu es très jolie.. Ca ira très bien. » confirma-t-il.

La brune lui sourit joyeusement.

« Alors ? Où va-t-on ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« Ce ne serait plus une surprise sinon. »

« Mais.. »

« Tu es prête ? » la coupa-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Alors on y va. »

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux griffondors se faisaient guider par un serveur à l'allure irréprochable à travers la salle luxueuse du restaurant le plus coté de Pré au Lard.

Une fois installés à une petite table située dans une alcôve, Hermione se permit un regard de pure adoration envers Ron.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du.. » dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

« Tout pour te faire plaisir. » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Arrête. » répliqua-t-elle légèrement rouge. « Ca coûte une fortune ici. » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne te soucie pas de ça. »

Ils se firent apporter les menus. Consultant le sien, Ron se dit qu'il mettrait des années pour réussir à rembourser Malfoy. Un coup d'œil vers sa petite amie lui fit penser que ça en valait la peine. Et puis le serpentard avait semblé plus que ravi de l'aider, évidemment.

Hermione, sur un petit nuage, essayait d'observer en même temps les fées minuscules qui voletaient quelques mètres au dessus d'eux, les étoiles du faux plafond, le ballet des serveurs allant et venant de table en table, les yeux attentifs de Ron, et son menu.

Ils passèrent rapidement commande.

« C'est superbe..On croirait rêver. » soupira distraitement Hermione.

« Tu aimes ? »

« J'adore ! Tu vois la table là-bas ?»

Ron acquiesça.

« C'est la journaliste Mary Daden ! Elle est très connue ! »

« Ce n'est pas elle qui est avec le chanteur d'Unicorn ? »

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. » répondit-elle d'un ton suffisant. « Ca m'étonnerait pas mal qu'une femme aussi intelligente qu'elle s'abaisse à… »

« Et elle est avec qui alors ? » demanda Ron en apercevant à quelques tables d'eux un couple et leurs filles qui semblaient murmurer avec excitation en fixant la table de la journaliste.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir. »

« Hum.. »

« Ah ! Ca y est ! C'est.. » Elle s'interrompit.

« …le chanteur d'Unicorn. » confirma le roux.

« Mais.. C'est pas possible ! »

« Comme quoi. » Ron roula des yeux.

« Je suis horriblement déçue. » fit Hermione d'un ton dépité.

« N'exagérons rien.. Il est peut-être très intéressant ce type. » dit-il en dévorant du regard l'assiette qu'on venait de déposer sous son nez.

« Peut-être.. »

« Et si tu t'occupais plutôt de nous au lieu de fixer ces deux-là ? Je vais finir par être jaloux. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison vu la tête de ce type. » sourit Hermione. « Bon appétit. » Elle entama son entrée d'un geste délicat, savourant sa première bouchée.

« Hermione ? »

« Hm ? »

« Dis moi… Il y a une fourchette particulière à utiliser ? Parce que.. » Il indiqua les huit couverts devant lui.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A Londres, Harry et Draco sortaient quant à eux d'un cinéma moldu, frissonnant de froid.

« C'était pas si mal ? » demanda le brun d'un ton hésitant.

« Franchement Harry.. »

« Bon d'accord, j'ai jamais vu un film aussi nul. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Là je suis bien d'accord. On pourrait mieux profiter des autorisations de sortie de Dumbledore. »

« On en a quand on veut, c'est pas le problème. » opposa Harry.

« Même. »

« J'ai jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi. »

« Mais tu m'aimes comme ça. » taquina le blond.

« Pas du tout. » répliqua le griffondor.

« Pardon ? » Draco s'arrêta.

« Je te préfère quand tu m'aimes. » continua le brun.

« Stupide griffondor. » sourit Draco en approchant sa bouche de celle d'Harry.

Ce dernier détourna la tête au dernier moment.

« Et si on allait boire un verre ? » Il fit un geste vers un bar sur leur droite.

Draco, contrarié, pensa à autre chose. Attirant Harry à lui, il les fit transplaner.

« Hé, tu pourrais prévenir quand même. » protesta le griffondor légèrement étourdi. Il se rendit soudain compte de là où ils étaient. « Draco ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça ! »

« S'il te plaît ! Tu avais l'air d'adorer au nouvel an. »

« M'en parle pas. » soupira Harry d'un air douloureux.

« Pour me faire plaisir ? » renchérit Draco.

« Mais je ne sais pas danser… »

« Ca, tu as déjà essayé. » sourit le blond.

« Oui, et rappelle toi comment ça a fini.. » attisa Harry.

« Une très belle nuit selon moi.. » répondit-il d'un air pervers.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Alors tu viens ? »

Le brun soupira.

« Pas longtemps hein ? »

« Promis. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée, le griffondor comme s'il se dirigeait vers l'abattoir.

« Un peu d'enthousiasme ! »

« Hm. »

« Je suis sûr qu'au fond tu adores danser.. »

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis il sourit.

« Peut-être. Dans des conditions particulières... »

Deux heures plus tard, Draco se morfondait devant son verre. Conditions particulières, tu parles. Bien sûr, Harry n'allait pas souvent sur la piste mais une fois qu'il y était, c'était pour longtemps.

Et pourquoi tout le monde se sentait obligé de le coller comme ça ? …Dire qu'il n'avait laissé le brun que vingt minutes plus tôt.

Harry s'amusait plutôt bien en réalité, il s'était rapidement fait aborder et n'avait repoussé personne, au contraire. Un Draco jaloux était un Draco frustré, c'était bien connu ; Harry n'avait qu'à faire abstraction des mains baladeuses que le brun avec qui il dansait posait parfois sur ses fesses.

« Tu danses avec moi ? » demanda le griffondor à Draco qui venait de s'avancer vivement vers lui.

« Non. » Le blond assassina du regard le partenaire de danse d'Harry. « On rentre ? »

« Déjà ? »

« Il est presque 1H. »

« Mais laisse-le s'il veut rester. » s'immisça l'autre.

« Je t'ai parlé ? »

« Draco.. » Harry retint un sourire victorieux, s'efforçant de prendre l'air le plus désapprobateur possible.

« On y va. » Draco se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Désolé. » Le griffondor fit un sourire d'excuse au danseur qu'il délaissait.

« Pas grave.. Tiens. » Il lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel il venait d'inscrire son numéro.

« Merci. A bientôt j'espère ! » Il rejoignit Draco dehors.

« Lui, il a de la chance d'être moldu ! » grognait-il.

« Tu t'énerves pour rien, on dansait juste. Et puis c'est toi qui voulait absolument qu'on aille dans cette boîte.»

« Danser tu parles..Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il soudain en remarquant le papier qu'Harry triturait.

« Hm ? Son numéro. »

« Son quoi ? »

« De téléphone.. Tu sais, l'appareil avec lequel on peut parler à quelqu'un.. »

« Oui merci, je vois. Parce que tu comptes revoir ce type ! » coupa le blond d'un air mécontent.

« Bah, il est plutôt..hm, sympathique ? »

Draco resta bouche bée. Puis il attrapa la carte des mains d'Harry.

« Hé ! Rends-moi ça ! »

Draco la jeta dans une poubelle.

« Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté. » grommela-t-il.

« Mr Malfoy serait-il jaloux ? » attisa le brun.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oh..dommage..J'aime bien quand tu l'es. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Hmhm. » acquiesça Harry.

« Je suis très jaloux. » dit Draco d'un air convaincu.

« Je n'en doute pas. » fit-il ironiquement. Puis il continua sans laisser de temps à Draco : « On rentre Draco ? Je suis fatigué. En plus on a dépassé l'heure de Dumbledore.. »

« On y va.. »

Ils transplanèrent devant le château.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione riait à gorge déployée, appuyée contre Ron. Ils étaient revenus au château depuis plus d'une heure mais avaient continué à se balader dans les couloirs. La jeune fille avait les joues légèrement teintées de rouge, s'étant laissée griser par l'alcool.

« Dire que je pensais qu'il était avec Luna ! » Elle repartit de plus belle, suivie par Ron.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de la chambre personnelle de la griffondor, se calmant petit à petit.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée Ron. »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Merci. » reprit-elle.

« Je t'aime. » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser à son tour plus profondément.

Hermione écourta le baiser, faisant un sourire gêné en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

« Bon, et bien, bonne nuit. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le laissant sur le pas de la porte.

Ron resta quelques minutes posté là, incrédule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Attention ! » chuchota Harry en tirant Draco vers lui.

Rusard passa deux couloirs plus loin.

« Il dort jamais, c'est pas possible ! »

« Hm, viens, on peut passer par là. » indiqua Harry en lui montrant la carte des Maraudeurs.

« Je te suis. »

Quelques détours plus tard, les deux amants arrivaient enfin dans la chambre du préfet.

« Demain, je dors ! » s'exclama Harry en s'étendant de tout son long en travers du lit.

« Fatigué ? »

« Pas tellement.. » répondit le brun en le regardant les yeux à moitié fermés.

Draco lui fit un sourire crispé.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ca te dérangerait de.. Enfin, tu sais, c'est juste à cause.. Enfin, pour le pari.. Tu pourrais dormir dans ton dortoir ? » annonça-t-il finalement.

Le griffondor se redressa sur les coudes.

« Quoi ? »

« S'il te plaît ? »

Harry mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

« Très bien, j'y vais. »

Il se leva d'un air passablement énervé.

« Tu m'en veux ? » l'arrêta Draco.

« Oui ! »

« Et là, tu m'en veux toujours ? » souffla Draco d'une voix rauque, après l'avoir embrassé longuement.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu ailleurs.

« Moins. »

Draco sourit, regardant Harry sortir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« De retour parmi nous ? » demanda narquoisement Ron lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer dans leur dortoir.

Harry lui jeta son oreiller. Ron éclata de rire.

« Tu vas réveiller les autres ! » chuchota Harry.

« Désolé ! Tu fais une de ces têtes ! »

« Tu va finir comme Blaise.. » annonça le brun en regardant son ami étouffer ses débordements dans son oreiller.

« Merci de me le faire remarquer. » répondit Ron d'un ton beaucoup plus calme.

« De rien. »

« Fais moi plaisir, si je commence à prendre ses tics, frappe moi. »

« A ton service. » se moqua Harry en se faufilant sous ses draps, s'étant changé.

« Plus sérieusement, ça faisait un bail que tu n'avais pas dormi ici. »

« Je sais, merci. » fit remarquer aigrement le brun.

« Vois plutôt le côté positif. Ca veut dire qu'il se sent trop tenté. »

« Hm, et toi avec Hermione ? »

« Elle m'a viré sur le pas de la porte. »

« Oh, j'ai de la chance alors. J'ai eu le bonheur de fouler le sol de sa chambre pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes. »

« J'ai l'impression que ça va être plus dur que prévu… »

« Je crois que ce n'est pas qu'une impression… »

« Bonne nuit.. » soupira Ron.

« Ouais, toi aussi. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir » déclara Draco après avoir souhaité bonjour à Harry.

« Pas grave. » bailla ce dernier.

« De toute façon, c'était ridicule ; comme si je ne pouvais pas dormir avec toi sans qu'on couche ensemble. »

« C'est sûr. » approuva Harry. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu m'acceptes de nouveau dans ton lit. » finit-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien, oui. Tu viens de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. » remarqua le griffondor.

« Oui ? Oui, c'est vrai. »

Draco observa longuement le visage d'Harry, qui parlait désormais avec Neville Longdubat, se demandant pourquoi au juste il avait fait un tel pari. On ne pouvait pas volontairement se priver de pareils plaisirs, il fallait être fou. Le visage d'Harry dans l'extase, ses yeux perdus qui se raccrochaient aux siens, son souffle saccadé, ses gémissements, sa peau luisante de sueur, ses doigts qui se crispaient dans son dos, ses lèvres rougies entrouvertes, son …… Draco retint un gémissement de désespoir.

Il devait trouver une solution. Il était impossible qu'il ne cède pas avec le corps d'Harry étendu chaque nuit à ses côtés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione parcourait lentement des yeux les tranches des livres d'une étagère de la bibliothèque.

Elle se sentait coupable, et horriblement frustrée. Elle avait mis des années à réussir à sortir avec Ron. Il lui avait fallu lutter contre ses incertitudes, la peur qu'il ne la considère que comme une amie, celle autrement différente de négliger ses études en faveur de plus de temps avec Ron, sa timidité à exprimer ses sentiments, le manque de confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Une fois ensembles, ils avaient eu du mal à s'adapter aux nouveaux aspects de leur relation. Ils avaient avant tout été amis pendant six ans.

Elle avait également passé un bon nombre d'heures à se demander si elle était enfin prête à pousser plus loin sa relation avec Ron, un mois plus tôt.

Son rouquin adoré avait été doux, aimant, hésitant, attentionné ; leurs gestes à tous les deux emplis d'une timidité touchante et de l'appréhension de la première fois. Elle s'était sentie à la fois si forte et si faible dans ses bras qu'elle en avait été effrayée.

Maintenant qu'elle profitait enfin pleinement de leur relation, elle les séparait d'une certaine manière pour un pari stupide. Ca lui apprendrait à se préoccuper de l'avenir de son meilleur ami tiens. Si seulement Malfoy ne l'avait pas agacée ainsi, à parler de sa dépendance envers Ron… Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se réveiller au creux des bras du griffondor, de s'y sentir protégée. L'insécurité qui avait régné partout durant la guerre avait largement laissé des traces en elle. Si Ron n'était pas apparu miraculeusement alors qu'elle allait se faire enlever, durant les vacances d'été… Elle écarta vivement ses sombres pensées ; après tout, la guerre c'était maintenant du passé.

En attendant, stressée comme elle l'était en période d'examen – ou du moins trois mois avant le début de cette dernière – et torturée par ses hormones d'adolescente, elle s'était dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle cherche une solution à son problème. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait un dimanche soir à fureter parmi les rayons de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il ne s'agissait absolument pas de tricherie, et de toute façon ils n'avaient rien stipulé de tel dans leur pari.

Un simple sort à appliquer sur le griffondor de son cœur et elle avant qu'ils ne se couchent, et ils devraient être dépossédés de toute envie dérangeante. Mais où étaient passés ces fichus bouquins !

Hermione s'empara finalement d'un ouvrage à la couverture rouge sur lequel se baladait un cœur noir avec des ailes, se sentant atteindre le summum de la déchéance. Pourvu que personne n'aperçoive cette horreur dans mes mains, se disait-elle en s'avançant anxieusement vers sa table habituelle, à l'écart des autres. Totalement absorbée dans sa recherche d'un témoin éventuel – ce qui aurait été vraiment étonnant à cette heure-ci – elle s'installa sur sa chaise sans faire attention au reste. Soupirant de soulagement, elle ouvrit le livre en redressant la tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que Malfoy occupait le siège en face du sien – à _sa_ table ! – et qu'il la regardait d'un air stupéfait.

Elle referma vivement le livre, ne se rendant compte de son erreur que lorsque le cœur animé vint virevolter sous son nez. Elle rougit fortement, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, baissant les yeux. De ce fait elle tomba sur le livre de potions que consultait Draco.

Ce dernier se retenait à grand peine de rire – on ne casse pas une image de marque pour quelque chose d'aussi bête tout de même – n'ayant jamais imaginé qu'un jour la très sage et très prude Hermione Granger irait consulter un ouvrage de ce genre. Il fut soudain assaillit d'un doute, scrutant suspicieusement la griffondor.

« Granger.. » susurra-t-il.

« Hum, Malfoy ? »

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec un livre pareil ? » interrogea-t-il en levant un sourcil narquois.

Hermione rougit encore plus.

« Euh, bah, tu vois… »

« Non, justement, je ne vois pas. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Roh c'est bon ! J'avoue, j'ai triché ! » déclara Hermione avec brusquerie, dépassant sa gêne. « Et non, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'emprunter ce type de livre si tu veux savoir. » continua-t-elle froidement.

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux, Granger. Seulement je ne pensais que tu ne respecterais pas notre pari. »

« Il faut dire qu'on n'a rien précisé non plus hein.. » maugréa Hermione.

« Je pensais que ça allait de soi..J'ai de toute évidence surestimé le potentiel intellectuel des griffondors. » la nargua le serpentard.

« Ca va ! »

« Tu cherchais quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-il neutrement.

« Un moyen de stopper les envies sexuelles. » répondit-elle avec défi.

« Pas très sûre de toi à ce que je vois.. » ricana Draco.

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. « C'est simplement pour aider Ron à mieux supporter.. »

« Mais oui, mais oui. » l'interrompit le blond. « Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que tu ne recommenceras pas, il est évident que pour que le résultat soit valide on ne doit recevoir aucune aide extérieure. »

« Très bien Malfoy ! Je propose même qu'on rajoute la close ; si l'on triche par n'importe quel moyen, le bracelet vire au rouge aussi. Donc on perd. »

« Ce n'est pas utile tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu aies le courage de réessayer. » contredit Draco.

« J'insiste ! » renchérit Hermione.

« Mais… »

« Si tu veux savoir Malfoy, je crois que tu n'hésiterais pas non plus à contourner les termes nouvellement imposés. » sourit avec sarcasme la griffondor.

« Évidemment, tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi. » grogna Draco.

« Et c'est bien réciproque de toute manière. Ne dis pas le contraire ! »

« Très bien ! » Draco lui tendit la main.

« On est d'accord. » finit Hermione en serrant la poigne tendue.

Leurs bracelets brillèrent légèrement puis redevinrent normaux.

« Maintenant, je te laisse à tes révisions Malfoy. Je sens que des présences importunes déconcentreraient les miennes. » La griffondor sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner puis referma d'un geste violent le livre devant lui. Il se leva brusquement et alla remettre en place son ouvrage. Il quitta la salle d'un air grognon, les mains dans les poches. Dire qu'il venait juste de dénicher la recette de la potion d'abstinence lorsque Miss Je Sais Tout était arrivée. Il shoota rageusement dans un cailloux imaginaire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi. Nous étions vendredi soir. Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas un peu présumé de ses forces. Plus d'une semaine sans que Draco ne s'autorise ne serait-ce qu'un frôlement durant la nuit. Inconcevable se dit le griffondor.

Il sentait pourtant les regards que son amant lui lançait, et la tension parfois chargée qui envahissait leur chambre. Mais Draco ne tentait rien.

Évidemment, la semaine, avec leurs cours et leurs devoirs, Harry n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'entreprendre quelque chose de plus poussé. Mais il veillait à laisser parfois sa langue s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire pour humidifier ses lèvres, et se mordait ces dernières doucement, d'un air hésitant bien étudié en fixant Draco des yeux, bien plus souvent qu'à son habitude – Draco faisait une fixation sur ses lèvres, il l'avait très rapidement découvert. Mais si les yeux du blond suivaient avec passion le trajet de sa langue, il conservait toujours une distance respectable entre eux deux. Même leurs baisers s'étaient espacés. Et pour le coup, c'était Harry qui se sentait vraiment frustré.

Sans se décourager pour autant, le griffondor pensait à quelque chose qui ne laisserait pas le serpentard indifférent… Le tout était de ne pas attirer les soupçons de ce dernier.. Harry se permit un léger sourire.

« Tu as l'air ……. En fait, je n'ai rien dit. Rien du tout. Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir à quoi tu penses. » grimaça Ron en s'installant en face de lui à la table des griffondors pour le dîner.

« Tu as bien raison. » rit le brun. Il jeta un regard vers la table des serpentards. « Où est Hermione ? »

« Elle parle à Luna. » Ron haussa les épaules en attrapant un plat de poulet.

« …Dis moi Ron…Sincèrement, tu progresses avec 'Mione ? »

« Oui.. Elle est plutôt flattée je pense. Et je crois que ça lui fait plaisir que je m'occupe plus d'elle. »sourit Ron. « Mais rien du tout à ce niveau-là. » grimaça-t-il.

« Pareil… J'en ai marre de ces paris. » grogna le brun d'un air maussade.

« Y a pas que toi. On l'aura mérité le petit déj' au lit, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Tu t'en rappelleras quand tu devras me l'apporter ? » le taquina Harry.

« On verra ça.. » répliqua le roux avec un sourire de pur défi.

Le brun rit joyeusement.

« Bon, tu m'excuses, j'ai un serpentard à voir. »

« Vas-y, tant que tu ne le provoques pas sous mes pauvres yeux. »

« Imbécile. » répliqua Harry en souriant.

Ron le regarda traverser la salle d'une démarche enjouée, se dirigeant vers la table des vert et argent. Arrivé derrière Draco, son meilleur ami enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de ce dernier, semblant lui murmurer quelque chose.

« Tu me fais une place ? » demanda soudain la voix d'Hermione à sa droite. Il s'écarta aussitôt. « Tu sais » reprit la brune, « Luna a une théorie plus qu'intéressante, et pour une fois crédible, sur …… »

Ron n'écouta le reste que d'une oreille distraite, souriant un peu bêtement en regardant la jeune fille parler d'un air passionné d'une bestiole poilue vivant il ne savait où et de ses mœurs particuliers comme s'il s'agissait du sujet le plus captivant qu'il pouvait exister.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je t'aime. »

« Pas autant que moi. » répliqua Harry en riant, collé au torse de Draco.

« C'est vrai qu'étant donné ma perfection, je ne peux qu'exiger un amour parfait. »

« Présomptueux. » fit le griffondor en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Draco lui fit un sourire complice. Harry le masqua de ses lèvres.

Il sembla au blond qu'il ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de la bouche de son amant. Glissant une main derrière la nuque d'Harry, il redoubla d'attention pour les lèvres accueillantes, mordillant l'inférieure, la léchant ensuite, faisant pénétrer langoureusement sa langue dans l'autre chaude de la bouche d'Harry, se délectant de ses gémissements. Les mains du griffondor glissaient lentement dans son dos, se crispant, commençant à relever sa chemise. Le contact des doigts du brun sur la peau entre ses reins l'électrisa, et il plaqua durement son amant contre un mur, avec un grognement rauque.

Harry gémit, mettant plus de passion dans leur baiser. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres de quelques millimètres, le souffle court. Le griffondor inclina lentement la tête en arrière, offrant à Draco l'accès à sa gorge. Le brun haleta fortement lorsque le serpentard apposa ses lèvres sur un point particulièrement sensible à la naissance de son épaule. Il leva lentement sa cuisse gauche le long de la jambe de Draco, se rapprochant de lui le plus possible.

Le contact allait faire perdre au blond le peu de raison qu'il lui restait lorsque trois coups précipités furent assénés à la porte de sa chambre. Il se redressa brusquement, s'écartant du corps chaud près du sien, comme brûlé.

« Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde.. » jura-t-il en rajustant sa chemise tout en s'efforçant de ne pas tourner son regard vers le brun délaissé.

Harry, abandonné contre le mur, retint avec peine un gémissement de frustration. Quel était le con qui avait bien pu venir oser frapper à leur porte ?

« Draco ! C'est Blaise ! Dépêche, on a besoin de toi. » s'éleva une voix derrière la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda vivement le préfet en ouvrant.

« Une bagarre dans la salle commu…. » Blaise s'interrompit. Puis il siffla d'un air goguenard. « Dîtes donc, il y en a qui ne s'embêtent pas par ici. » remarqua-t-il en détaillant Harry, particulièrement débraillé, des yeux. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

« Zabini, tu es prié d'ôter tes yeux du corps de _mon_ fiancé. »

« Comment ça fiancé ? » s'étonna le griffondor concerné en oubliant sa rancœur.

« C'est bon, je ne faisais que regarder. » protesta mollement Blaise.

« C'est déjà trop, imbécile. » grogna le blond en le poussant dehors et en partant à sa suite.

« N'empêche, t'es un sacré veinard. » reprit Blaise en attardant un œil dans la pièce qu'ils quittaient. »

Draco le frappa derrière la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement vers la salle commune des serpentards, disparaissant dans les sombres couloirs. Harry, planté au beau milieu de la pièce, se sentit soudain envahi d'une colère noire. Il claqua brutalement la porte, faisant trembler le panneau. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, ayant l'envie furieuse de faire ravaler son sourire à cet idiot de Blaise Zabini. Après une semaine d'efforts constants, un simple coup contre un pan de bois venait de tout réduire à néant. Dégoûtant.

Il fit un grand geste du bras gauche, et tous les meubles se trouvant de ce côté-là furent soudain réduits en charpie. Il en tira une satisfaction plutôt primaire, mais réjouissante. Le griffondor se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, se passant de l'eau sur le visage d'un mouvement mesuré. Il contempla son reflet un petit moment, se trouvant soudain franchement stupide. Il fallait qu'il se calme, Draco tenait à son pari, et il était normal qu'il le repousse de cette manière. Mouais.

En regagnant la chambre, il se dit que Draco n'aimerait vraiment pas lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que certaines de ses tenues avaient été déchiquetées. Il répara le tout d'un claquement de doigts, mais il lui fut impossible de rendre leur état original à des affaires qui avaient été carrément réduites en poussière. Heureusement qu'elles se comptaient sur les doigt d'une main. Harry se racla la gorge nerveusement.

Finalement épuisé par sa soirée, il se jeta presque sur le lit, retombant mollement sur le matelas. Il n'eut pas le courage de se déshabiller et s'endormit entièrement vêtu sur les draps non défaits, serrant l'oreiller de Draco entre ses bras. Mon fiancé, ça sonnait plutôt bien, surtout lorsque c'était le serpentard de son cœur qui le disait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se sentait tellement bien ce soir-là lovée sur l'un des canapés rouges de la salle commune griffondor au creux des bras de Ron, qu'elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour que le moment dure indéfiniment. Elle tenait l'une des mains du roux dans les siennes, et s'amusait à jouer avec ses doigts, un sourire de bien être flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ron la laissait faire avec bonne volonté, la tête paresseusement posée sur celle de la brune. Les cheveux de la jeune fille n'étaient pas particulièrement doux, et venaient parfois chatouiller désagréablement sa joue, mais c'était Hermione et ça compensait le reste.

« On va dans ta chambre ? » tenta-t-il finalement une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Hermione, qui commençait à s'assoupir, acquiesça négligemment, se laissant guider.

Le roux les conduisit tous les deux jusqu'au lit, faisant s'asseoir la jeune fille sur le rebord de celui-ci. Il disparut un instant à la recherche de la tenue de nuit de la brune, lui tournant le dos pendant qu'elle se changeait en faisant de même de son côté.

Une fois couchés, Hermione se recroquevilla contre son torse, déjà presque endormie. La serrant contre lui, Ron se dit avec tendresse qu'il était tout de même bien content de pouvoir s'endormir une nouvelle fois avec elle à ses côtés, même si il ne tentait rien pour son pari avec Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco finissait par penser que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Honnêtement, Pansy et Millicent se battre comme des chiffonniers au beau milieu de la salle commune, il n'avait jamais même osé l'envisager. Surtout pour une histoire pareille. Le préfet préféra éviter d'y re-songer.

Dire qu'il avait abandonné son griffondor préféré dans une position plus qu'agréable pour assister au spectacle de ces deux furies roulant par terre en se tirant les cheveux. Il aurait pourtant du se montrer reconnaissant envers celles-ci, il était bien conscient d'avoir été sur le point de perdre son pari.

Il se mit à croire que ça en valait la peine de le perdre, sans l'envisager vraiment. Toujours est-il qu'il pensa qu'il devrait vraiment s'excuser auprès d'Harry. Il lui avait imposé les règles de son jeu, et l'avait laissé en plan plutôt méchamment – même s'il en avait éprouvé autant de regret.

Lorsqu'il pénétra silencieusement dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de la trouver plongée dans la pénombre. Harry était-il parti ? Il lança un lumos peu puissant, juste assez pour qu'il puisse se repérer facilement. Il trouva son griffondor profondément endormi. Un sourire aux lèvres, il monta à son tour sur le lit, redessinant du regard les contours du visage d'Harry. Il déposa un baiser peu appuyé sur les lèvres du dormeur, ne provoquant qu'un faible mouvement chez ce dernier.

Draco détacha ensuite délicatement les chaussures d'Harry avant de le déshabiller le plus doucement possible, retraçant avec adoration les courbes du corps du brun du bout des doigts. Il l'installa ensuite sous les couvertures avant de s'étirer avec un bâillement étouffé. Il rejoignit lentement la salle de bain, se faufilant sous la douche et laissant l'eau détendre sa peau surchauffée.

Il se glissa sous les draps environ une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux encore humides.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, les jambes d'Harry étaient intimement entremêlées à celles de Draco, et ce dernier dormait encore, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ce qu'elle a de la chance Hermione, je craquerais tout de suite pour celui qui m'emmènerait au Mordoré. » soupira Parvati maussadement, assise pour le petit déjeuner à la table des griffondors.

« Personnellement, c'est pas trop mon truc la sortie au restaurant.. » contredit Lavande. « Mais n'importe qui serait jalouse vu comment il la couvre d'attentions. C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. » renchérit Parvati.

« Il en fait quand même pas mal. » s'immisça Ginny. « Ron ne ferait pas tout ça en temps normal. C'est à cause du pari. »

« Moui… »

« Franchement, je ne sais pas comment elle va tenir encore. Ce pari devient plutôt intéressant. » déclara Lavande.

« Il y en a d'autres qui s'amusent je peux vous le dire. » annonça Blaise en s'asseyant près de Ginny, souriant à celle-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'exclama Colin en se rapprochant d'eux.

« Hier soir, je suis allé chercher Draco. Milly et Pansy se battaient. » expliqua-t-il en réponse aux regards interrogateurs.

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les trois filles.

« Si. C'était pas beau à voir. » grimaça le serpentard.

Ils fixèrent tous la table des vert et argent mais les deux filles concernées n'y étaient pas.

« Enfin bref » reprit Blaise, « Je pars avertir le préfet comme n'importe quel bon élève le ferait … » Les autres retinrent des rictus moqueurs. « … et le dit préfet met pas mal de temps à venir m'ouvrir. » Blaise sourit. « Plutôt compréhensible quand on voit Harry Potter rouge et alangui contre un mur. »

« Nan ? »

« Si. » Le serpentard hocha la tête.

« C'est vraiment pas juste » soupira Parvati.

« Je veux voir ça ! » s'écria Lavande.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne prends jamais de photos ! » s'exclama Colin.

« Foutu Malfoy, s'il n'avait pas été là, je suis sûre que j'aurais eu Harry. » grommela Ginny.

« M'en parle pas. Pourquoi les griffondors sont si fidèles ? » souffla Blaise d'un air exaspéré.

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité en arrivant derrière eux.

« Euh.. »

« C'est-à-dire.. »

« Millicent et Pansy ! » s'exclama Colin.

« Exact ! » renchérit Ginny.

« Oui » se reprit Blaise, « c'est vraiment ridicule de se battre pour savoir qui avait le plus de chance avec Boot. »

« C'était pour ça ! » s'écria Parvati en riant.

« Mais oui, bien sûr tu n'écoutes rien ou quoi ? » arrangea Lavande en dissimulant son hilarité derrière sa main.

« En tout cas, elles n'ont plus aucune chance du tout maintenant. » nargua Ginny.

Harry les regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Vous êtes… bizarres… »

« Mais non ! » Les cinq lui sourirent angéliquement.

« Si tu t'asseyais avec nous Harry ? » demanda charmeusement Lavande.

« Euh.. »

« S'il te plaît ! » Elle lui tira le bras.

« Mais je… »

« Il vient avec moi. » s'interposa Draco en entourant la taille d'Harry de ses bras par derrière.

Harry sourit et détourna la tête pour embrasser les lèvres du blond furtivement.

« Aw ! C'que c'est mignon ! » s'exclama Parvati.

Harry rougit légèrement d'un air gêné, alors que Draco fusillait la jeune fille des yeux. Ginny grogna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

« Alors, tu rejoints la table des vils serpents, Harry ? » demanda Blaise avec sarcasme.

« Priez pour moi. » répondit le brun avec un sourire, déjà entraîné par Draco.

« Chers amis, veuillez m'excuser, je crois que je vais humblement rejoindre la place qui est mienne. » déclara le serpentard restant en se levant.

« Blaise, avec tout ce que tu as mangé, tu peux même sortir de la salle. » remarqua Ginny.

« Bah, je trouverai bien une excuse. Il faut que je garde un œil sur mon meilleur ami après tout. » Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

« Au fait » demanda tout à coup Parvati, « où sont Hermione et Ron ? »

« Hermione avait rendez-vous ce matin avec un professeur de l'Académie, dans la section des recherches sur …euuh, je crois que c'est quelque chose comme l'art…les objets anciens…enfin bref, vous demanderez à Hermione. » intervint Neville, qui avait écouté leur conversation d'une oreille amusée.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle cherche un stage à faire après Poudlard je crois. Elle voudrait entrer directement en tant que chercheuse ensuite, mais ça nécessite beaucoup d'expérience. »

« Enfin, vu ses résultats, elle devrait réussir. » remarqua Colin.

« C'est sûr. » ajouta Parvati.

« Et Ron ? »

« Il l'a accompagnée bien sûr. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre un petit moment. Lavande finit par soupirer.

« Il faut vraiment que je trouve quelqu'un. »

« Désespère pas. » consola Colin.

« Tu peux parler, tu cours après ton poufsouffle depuis des mois. » répliqua Ginny.

Colin rougit, et but une gorgée de café sans rien ajouter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« J'en peux plus. » s'écria Hermione en s'affalant sur son lit.

« Tu as été brillante. » remarqua Ron.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, je suis certain que tu vas l'obtenir ton stage ! » répondit le roux avec évidence et consternation. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle encore douter alors qu'elle avait débattu sur le propre terrain du professeur et que celui-ci l'avait regardée avec joie et appréciation tout du long ? A vrai dire, Ron n'avait pas compris grand chose au charabia des concernés, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. L'étincelle de satisfaction du professeur renommé lui suffisait largement ; et c'était ridicule mais il se sentait tout bonnement fier de sa petite amie.

« J'espère ! » s'exclama Hermione avec joie.

« Tu as l'air fatiguée.. »

« Un peu. » avoua-t-elle.

« Reste là, je reviens. » lui intima alors Ron.

« Mais.. »

« Tu m'attends ? »

« Oui, d'accord. »

Ron sortit par un passage dissimulé dans la pièce dont Hermione n'avait même pas connaissance. Elle le regarda d'un air étonné, mais resta sur le lit.

Le roux quant à lui remerciait la carte des maraudeurs qu'Harry laissait décidément un peu trop traîner. Il l'avait bien étudiée et avait découvert toute une petite galerie à laquelle on pouvait accéder par la chambre d'Hermione. L'autre entrée se trouvait quelque part vers les quartiers des Serdaigles.

Ron pénétra dans une gigantesque salle de bain au sol veiné de marbre. Parfait. La pièce était impeccable, certainement entretenue par les elfes.

Ron mit à couler un bain, regardant la baignoire qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier de piscine se remplir rapidement. De la mousse vint bientôt recouvrir la surface de l'eau chaude. Ron vérifia la température d'un air satisfait, puis appela le nom de l'elfe qui pourrait l'aider. Il lui avait rendu visite la veille, et la petite créature s'était montrée ravie de pouvoir lui être utile.

Le roux espérait bien que ce soir-là serait celui qui mettrait un terme à son abstinence forcée. A ce rythme, il allait devoir se contenter lui-même, ce qui serait également une atteinte à sa fierté – il pouvait quand même bien s'abstenir quelques semaines ? Le tout était de s'en convaincre.

« Dobby ! »

Un « pop » plus tard, l'elfe de maison se courbait devant Ron, demanda de sa petite voix aiguë ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

« Il faudrait m'allumer quelques bougies, attention pas trop, juste pour que l'ambiance soit tamisée et…. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ron revenait avec un sourire charmeur dans la chambre d'Hermione, qui le regardait avec curiosité – et un peu de suspicion.

« Viens. » Il lui tendit la main.

Hermione s'en saisit avec hésitation, se laissant mener jusqu'à une porte de bois noir dans le couloir caché derrière sa tapisserie.

Ron répondit rapidement à ses interrogations, ouvrant d'un geste lent la porte sombre.

Un sourire idiot vint étirer les lèvres roses de la jeune fille. Elle s'avança lentement dans la pièce, effleurant de ses pieds dénudés les pétales rouges dispersés par terre. Quelques petites bougies flottaient dans les airs, éclairant l'eau mousseuse du bain qui l'attendait. Sur le bord de celui-ci, un petit plateau apparemment rempli de bonnes choses l'attendait.

« C'est superbe. » sourit Hermione en se retournant amoureusement vers Ron. « Merci. » rajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant. Le roux sourit simplement.

Elle déboutonna à moitié son chemisier, observant la salle plus attentivement. Finalement elle se retourna vers son petit ami, lui envoyant un regard plein de désir en lui prenant la main.

« Tu.. »_ viens avec moi ?_ finit-elle dans sa tête, les yeux retombant soudain sur le bracelet qui ornait son poignet.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses iris prenant tout à coup une teinte plus désolée.

« Je.. » bégaya-t-elle.

« Tu ? » demanda Ron en se rapprochant.

« Je.. Tu m'attends dans la chambre ? » dit-elle finalement en n'osant regarder Ron.

Le griffondor se sentit frustré au possible, s'efforçant de rester calme.

« Ok. Dépêche-toi. » Il sortit en fermant la porte un peu plus brutalement que nécessaire.

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux, se sentant horriblement coupable. Elle alla s'accroupir près du plateau, s'emparant d'une fraise furieusement.

Avalant tous les fruits rouges que contenaient une coupelle, elle se retrouva rapidement accoudée aux rebords de la baignoire, soupirant à la fois tristement et rageusement.

Mais pourquoi Malfoy ne cédait pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche matin, Harry riait de la tête déconfite de son meilleur ami, qui se vengeait à ce moment-là sur un croissant.

« Sympas les amis » soupira Ron.

Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules.

« Toujours plus que les petits amis. »

« C'est pas dur. »

« C'est clair. » approuva le brun.

Les griffondors autour les observaient curieusement, tentant d'écouter leur conversation.

« Je crois que je vais abandonner. C'est plus possible. » se lamenta Ron.

« Mais non.. » compatis Harry. « Tu dis ça sur le coup. »

« Mouais.. »

….

« Ron, passe moi du chocolat. »

Le roux s'exécuta, et Harry se servit un grand bol de boisson dans lequel il tenta de noyer ses pensées moroses.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Dîtes, c'est pas la joie pour eux. » chuchota Lavande en jetant un œil vers les deux amis à l'autre bout de la table.

« Tant mieux. » répliqua Ginny.

« Jalouse. » rit Parvati.

« Mais pas du tout ! »

« Allons, tu n'arrives toujours pas à abandonner Harry, tout le monde le sait. » fit Lavande avec pitié.

« Mais.. ! »

« Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. » coupa Colin. « J'ai l'impression que ce pari est parti pour durer plus longtemps que prévu.. »

« J'espère bien que je vais gagner. » répliqua Ginny.

« Tu as parié sur qui ? »

« J'ai dit qu'Hermione tiendrait le plus longtemps. »

« Bah, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir mais elle a l'air en tout cas. » constata Parvati.

« Franchement, avec un mec pareil, comment elle peut faire ça ? » se lamenta Lavande.

« Facile. » répliqua Colin. « Malfoy et elle ne peuvent pas se piffrer. » rigola-t-il.

« Elle ne voudra sûrement pas avouer qu'il a plus de…. Disons, de retenue, qu'elle. » rit Ginny.

« Ça promet. » Lavande roula des yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Draco se promenaient le long du lac. Le temps se montrait plutôt clément pour un mois de mars, et il était agréable de sentir la brise fraîche venir caresser leurs visages.

Ils marchaient donc tranquillement, la main dans la main, sans échanger de paroles.

Le griffondor soupira soudain fortement, s'éloignant de Draco pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Harry ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien, alors le serpentard le rejoignit simplement sans rien ajouter. Le griffondor s'appuya finalement contre lui, entamant une conversation.

Ils restèrent deux bonnes heures assis là, discutant à voix basse de choses et d'autres, la main de Draco sagement posée sur la cuisse d'Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ron.. »

« Quoi ? » grommela le roux, en pleine partie d'échec avec Seamus.

« Tu..Tu veux venir avec moi à la volière ? Tu m'as dit que tu devais écrire à Bill.. »

« J'irai plus tard. » répliqua Ron.

« Oh.. Bon, très bien. »

Hermione sortit donc toute seule de la salle commune.

« T'es pas très aimable avec elle. » remarqua l'irlandais.

« Et alors ? »

« Rien, rien. » Seamus retint un sourire.

« Échec. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu restes avec moi ? » demanda Draco en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son griffondor.

« Bien sûr. » s'étonna le brun. « Comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu avais l'air..énervé aujourd'hui. » expliqua le blond en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

« C'est rien. » Harry embrassa tendrement le serpentard, n'arrivant décidément pas à lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

A la fin, Draco était allongé sur le lit, Harry blotti contre lui, souriant. Le griffondor se releva soudain, à la surprise du blond qui se redressa sur ses coudes.

Le brun se déchaussa rapidement, se débarrassant également de ses chaussettes. Il enleva ensuite son pull avec nonchalance, le posant sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me déshabille, ça se voit pas ? » répliqua Harry d'un ton amusé. « Je vais encore m'endormir tout habillé sinon. »

« Oui.. » Draco lui fit un sourire crispé. Mais bon sang pourquoi le griffondor ne se changeait pas plutôt dans la salle de bains ?

Harry releva excessivement lentement le bord de son T-shirt, laissant à loisir les yeux du blond troublé se promener sur la peau pâle de son ventre. Ses doigts s'attaquèrent ensuite au bouton de son jean, qu'il défit aisément, et à sa fermeture éclair. Le pantalon glissa lentement le long de ses cuisses.

Les vêtements moldus rejoignirent ensuite la chaise, posés sans précaution. Le griffondor quant à lui regagna son amant sur le lit, remontant les draps jusqu'à sa taille. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Draco qui se tenait sur le bord opposé du lit.

« Tu ne te couches pas ? »

« Je..Je, j'vais prendre une douche. » balbutia-t-il en marchant d'un pas précipité vers la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte refermée, Harry se permit un sourire de pur sadisme.

C'était impossible, il ne tiendrait jamais, se dit Draco avec désespoir sous la douche, se voyant obligé de réduire la température de l'eau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ron, s'il te plaît, dis moi au moins ce qui ne va pas. » tenta désespérément la préfète en chef au bout de quatre jours de bouderie intensive.  
« Comme si tu le savais pas.. »

« Mais je.. »

« Hmph. »

« Ron ! »

Le roux se mura dans un silence accusateur, sans daigner accorder la moindre attention à Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco voyait rouge. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait cette semaine-là. Nous étions mercredi, et il se dirigeait actuellement d'un pas pressé vers son petit ami, sortant du dernier cours de la journée. Harry parlait bien trop souvent, et en souriant beaucoup trop à son avis, à cet imbécile de Terry Boot depuis trois jours. Il ne voyait pas les regards que le serdaigle lançait à son corps ou quoi !

La dernière remarque de Blaise l'avait achevé.

__

« C'est vraiment pas juste. Pourquoi un serdaigle et pas moi ? »

Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre que _moi_ oui , pensait rageusement le blond maintenant à côté de son petit ami.

« Harry. »

« Oui ? Ah, Draco ! Tu tombes bien, Terry me disait justement combien… »

« Je me fous pas mal de ce que cet idiot pouvait bien te dire ! » l'interrompit-il avec hargne.

« Mais .. ! »

« On y va ! Et toi ne l'approche même plus ! » adressa-t-il au serdaigle dépité.

« Mais enfin Draco.. » protesta Harry tiré par Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! » s'exclama le blond une fois arrivés dans sa chambre.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ! C'est plutôt toi qui.. »

« Harry, arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

Le griffondor détourna les yeux avec énervement.

« Je ne t'excite plus ? » demanda-t-il soudain, prenant Draco au dépourvu.

« Quoi ? » Mais qu'est-ce que tu ra.. »  
« Tu ne me touches plus, tu évites mes yeux, tu m'embrasses le moins possible Draco ! »

« Mais je… »

« J'en peux plus ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mais enfin tu sais bien que.. »

« Je m'en fous ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de moi ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je te veux, si tu savais comme j'en ai envie.. » soupira Draco en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? » accusa le griffondor.

« Mais Harry, il y a le pari et … »

« Mais tu m'emmerdes avec ton pari ! » s'écria Harry. « Tu accordes plus d'importance à ce défi ridicule qu'à moi ! »

« Évidemment que non ! » récria Draco.

« Alors prouve-le ! »

Le serpentard d'empara violemment de la bouche du brun, étouffant les gémissements d'Harry de ses lèvres, mêlant leurs langues et leur salive encore et encore, sans laisser de répit à son amant.

Ils se calmèrent finalement progressivement, leurs baisers ne devenant plus que de légers frôlements emplis de tendresse.

« Je te veux, je te veux tellement.. » soupira Draco contre les lèvres du griffondor, les bras de ce dernier se resserrant derrière sa nuque.

Harry, essoufflé, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, raffermissant leur étreinte.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota le serpentard au creux de son oreille. « Je suis désolé. » Harry ne répondit rien.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco desserra leur enlacement doucement.

« On va manger ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Plutôt fatigué..» soupira Harry.

« Je fais venir Dobby et tu dors. » annonça le blond d'un ton décidé.

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je sais. » répondit Draco d'un air charmeur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Vous avez remarqué ? Harry et Draco ne sont pas venus manger. » déclara Justin, traversant le hall avec Blaise, Colin, Lavande, Luna, Ginny et Parvati.

« Il y en a qui ont de la chance..Ils ont des gens qui les aiment.. » soupira Colin en jetant un œil au poufsouffle qui ne remarqua rien, grognant en réponse un « ouais » maussade.

Blaise et Lavande se regardèrent d'un air désespéré. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour les deux aveugles.

« Moi, je commence a en avoir marre de ce pari. » annonça Parvati. « Ca dure trop longtemps, c'est plus drôle. »

« Ca ne fera deux semaines qu'après-demain soir. » lui fit noter Ginny.

« Mouais..Je me demande si ils ont pas trafiqué leurs bracelets. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Il faut s'écarter.. » avisa tout à coup Luna.

« Quoi ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Mais enfin Ron… »

« Hermione, laisse moi un peu cinq minutes. »

« Mais ! »

« Bon, tu veux savoir ce qui… ! » s'exclama Ron en se retournant vivement alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas le renfoncement de la marche suivante, et lorsque son pied toucha celle-ci, fut complètement déséquilibré. Ses bras battirent l'air comme dans un mauvais film sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione, et Ron entama la descente des vingt dernières marches en arrière.

Le cri d'effroi d'Hermione ne les fit pas réagir à temps, Justin et Colin se retrouvèrent pile sur la trajectoire de Ron. Les trois se retrouvèrent à terre en moins de deux, sous le rire tonitruant de Blaise, les yeux écarquillés de Parvati et Lavande, le regard rêveur de Luna et la tête horrifiée de Ginny. Cette dernière se précipita vers son frère, n'ayant le temps que de recueillir les quelques paroles de celui-ci – qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas bien constructives.

« Vraiment pas ma journée. » souffla Ron.

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh ! » s'écria Hermione d'un air affolé.

Colin secoua la tête péniblement, se redressant à quatre pattes. Il piqua un fard en se rendant compte que Justin se trouvait juste sous lui.

« Euh, je, désolé, je me pousse tout de.. »

Blaise donna peu discrètement un coup dans la main gauche de Colin, tandis que Lavande faisait de même avec l'autre. Le sixième année s'écrasa lamentablement sur la poitrine du poufsouffle.

Blaise fit un clin d'œil en réponse au regard sceptique de Justin, Lavande articulant inaudiblement un « allez » encourageant. Finalement, alors que Colin se relevait de nouveau en bégayant, rouge de gêne, Justin enroula ses mains derrière sa taille le retenant.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'exclama Parvati.

« On pourra toujours monter une agence matrimoniale » proposa Lavande.

« Pourquoi vous recherchez des relations longue durée aussi ? Je comprendrais jamais. » leur répliqua Blaise.

« T'es nul ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur.

« Hé ! »

« Quand vous aurez fini, quelqu'un pourra-t-il se préoccuper de mon bras ? Je souffre. » se plaignit Ron.

Ginny le regardait d'un air apitoyé agenouillée à ses côtés, n'osant même pas le toucher, et Luna le contemplait indifféremment, semblant s'interroger sur l'angle bizarre que formait le cubitus du roux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inutile de préciser que Draco était mort de rire lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle le lendemain matin.

« Draco ! » le sermonna Harry d'un ton plein de reproche.

Le blond ne répondit même pas, trop occupé à essayer de calmer son hilarité. Le griffondor leva les yeux ciel. Hermione fusillait du regard le serpentard.

« Il s'est fait une double fracture ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le rire du préfet en chef ne fit que redoubler. Harry fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse à sa meilleure amie, lui demandant quand est-ce que Ron sortirait de l'infirmerie.

« Apparemment, sa blessure n'est pas aisée à soigner. » expliqua-t-elle. « Elle est très mal placée je crois, enfin bref, Mme Pomfresh ne peut pas la guérir avec un sort. Elle lui a passé des onguents, et il a un plâtre, comme pour les moldus. » dit-elle avec inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fais pas 'Mione, ce n'est pas très grave. »

« Oui, je sais bien. Mais c'est quand même ma faute. »

« Mais non. » la raisonna-t-il.

« Il sortira demain matin. Il a des bleus sur tout le dos et Mme Pomfresh veut qu'il se repose aujourd'hui. »

« Il ne manque qu'une journée de cours, ce n'est pas trop grave.. »

« Oui, et en plus il s'est cassé le bras gauche, donc il peut encore écrire ! Comme ça il pourra travailler. » se réjouit Hermione.

Draco, qui s'était calmé, repartit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Harry sourit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce jeudi-là, tard le soir, Draco finissait tout juste un essai sur l'influence des graines de genévrier dans les potions d'invisibilité lorsque Harry pénétra dans leur chambre.

« Tu as terminé ? »

« A l'instant. » répondit Draco en s'étirant sur son fauteuil.

« Tant mieux. » fit Harry avec gaieté, venant s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond, les jambes sur l'accoudoir de gauche.

« Hé ! »

Harry lui attrapa la main en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » demanda le blond, se laissant gagner par la joie débordante de son petit ami.

« C'est Ron. »

« Tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? » Harry acquiesça. « Et alors qu'a dit Ron de si amusant ? »

« Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire. » sourit le brun.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est une discussion entre amis, je ne vais pas trahir Ron. »

« Mais je te raconte tout moi. » se plaignit le blond.

« Oui, sur Blaise, mais c'est normal, tu es un vil serpentard. Et puis, il fait pareil pour toi. » fit remarquer Harry.

Draco émit un grognement mécontent, enfouissant sa tête dans la nuque du griffondor.

« Draco ? » appela soudainement le brun, d'un ton hésitant.

« Hm ? »

« Je..Tu te rappelles l'autre jour ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je sais que ça ne voulait rien dire mais..» expliqua Harry avec gêne, en retraçant les lignes sur la paume de la main de Draco, « …tu parlais de moi en tant que fiancé et.. » Draco enlaça leurs doigts.

« Et ? »

« J'aimerais bien l'être vraiment.. » acheva-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui.

Draco l'embrassa avec tant de douceur et de langueur que le baiser en devenait insupportable de frustration.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie chez les sorciers ? » demanda le serpentard calmement, ayant appris à connaître Harry et ses lacunes en matière d'éducation sorcière.

« Le partage des pensées et des minutes de vie, principalement. » répondit Harry d'un ton calme et assuré, se redressant de manière à se tenir désormais à califourchon sur Draco.

Étonnement, les fiançailles sorcières étaient bien plus importantes que les mariages. Alors que ces derniers s'approchaient très largement des moldus, les fiançailles représentaient un serment magique intense et intime. Il n'était bien évidemment pas obligatoire de passer par cette étape, ou alors on la réalisait à la façon moldue – d'une manière qui n'engageait désormais plus à rien. Beaucoup de sorciers se mariaient directement, ou s'offraient une bague en signe d'engagement.

On pouvait bien se séparer après des fiançailles sorcières, mais le lien forgé était tellement important qu'on ne l'envisageait guère. Ce rituel était devenu bien rare.

« Je sais qu'on est jeunes et tout ce que tu voudras » reprit précipitamment le griffondor en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche, « mais j'ai bien réfléchi et je veux vraiment passer ma vie avec toi. »

« Je.. »

« Je t'aime. » l'interrompit Harry d'une voix presque suppliante, se trouvant tout à coup pathétique.

Draco sourit.

« Et si tu me laissais en placer une ? » demanda-t-il d'un air goguenard.

« Pardon. » Harry baissa la tête, les joues rouges, mais le blond lui releva le menton de la main.

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Qu-quoi ? »

« C'est oui. »

Le griffondor sembla mettre un peu de temps à réaliser, mais il se jeta finalement comme un affamé sur les lèvres de son futur fiancé – et qui sait, mari ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi une seule seconde. Leur réveil voletait un peu partout dans la pièce en poussant des cris stridents ayant le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Il se leva vivement, la sonnerie cessant dès qu'il eut posé les pieds à terre. Le griffondor se massa longuement la nuque, se rasseyant sur le lit. Il se tourna vers Draco qui dormait comme un bienheureux, tendant son bras vers lui. Il stoppa brusquement son geste, les yeux accrochés à son majeur.

Il regarda fixement l'anneau d'argent très simple qui y trônait, un sourire béat se formant sur son visage. Il retira délicatement le bijou, se sentant tout à coup important comme jamais. A l'intérieur de la bague, un petit diamant poli brillait de mille feux, et des courants argentés dévalaient les parois. Il remit le bijou à sa place, sentant à peine une seconde la pierre toucher sa peau et les courants s'y infiltrer.

Se débarrassant de sa stupide envie de sauter partout en criant son bonheur, Harry se pencha vers le serpentard, l'embrassant pour le tirer du sommeil.

« Quel meilleur réveil peut-il y avoir que celui-ci ? Passer d'un rêve à un autre ? » souffla Draco contre ses lèvres, les yeux à présent grands ouverts.

Harry sourit, se saisissant de la main gauche du blond. Ce dernier regarda le brun ôter l'anneau de son majeur, traversé d'un frisson étrange. Le griffondor remarqua que le bijou était en tout point identique au sien, si l'on exceptait le fait que les courants qui le traversaient étaient dorés plutôt qu'argentés.

Les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit durant. Ils s'étaient tous les deux dévêtus, puis installés face à face sur le lit. Respirant profondément, le serpentard avait posé sa main gauche sur le cœur du griffondor, imité par celui-ci. Il avait bien fallu une heure avant que des tremblements ne viennent agiter leurs corps, et que de la sueur ne se forme sur leurs peaux. Leurs souffles saccadés s'étaient répercutés dans la pièce, et l'énergie qui s'était insinuée en lui, se répandant dans ses veines, lui avait donnée envie de gémir à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Harry avait fixé ses yeux aux siens, ses prunelles brillant de bonheur et de détermination.

Alors il avait souri, et ses pupilles avaient soudain été attirées par l'éclat argenté apparaissant sur son majeur. Il avait observé avec fascination l'anneau se matérialiser autour de son doigt, sentant sur sa poitrine un deuxième en faire de même sur la main d'Harry. Ils s'étaient ensuite écroulés sur le lit, complètement épuisés, et s'étaient endormis comme des masses.

Harry lui repassa la bague, se collant à lui en ne lâchant pas sa main.

« Pourquoi ce doigt-là ? Je pensais qu'il serait sur l'annulaire. » demanda le brun en effleurant l'anneau du doigt.

« Parce qu'il représente le pilier. La force, le cœur. » expliqua Draco. « Pour les éléments à l'intérieur, ce sont.. »

« Ca, je le sais par contre. » l'interrompit le griffondor.

Draco l'embrassa.

« L'anneau n'est qu'une trace matérielle, le changement s'est produit en nous. » précisa le serpentard. « Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur n'est qu'une toute petite trace de ce que tu m'as donné. »

Harry n'ajouta rien, observant le visage de Draco qui avait refermé les yeux.

__

« Tu es beau. »

« Merci. » répondit mollement le blond se rendormant déjà. Il se redressa brusquement. « Tu m'as parlé en pensée ! »

« Je me demandais si tu remarquerais » le nargua Harry.

_« C'est fantastique. »_ s'émerveilla Draco.

Le griffondor tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, à la recherche du réveil.

« Merde ! Lève toi ! On va être en retard. » s'exclama-t-il en s'échappant du lit, entièrement nu.

« J'arrive.. » bailla Draco. _« Morgane, quelles fesses ! »_

Harry se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Euh..Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry ? » demanda Draco, obligeant ses yeux à ne pas descendre plus bas que le niveau des épaules du brun.

« Non, rien. » rigola le griffondor. « Pense simplement moins fort. » rit-il en refermant la porte de la salle de bains.

_« C'est pas vrai ! »_

_« Si ! »_ répondit Harry de la douche.

Draco enfouit son visage dans les oreillers.

_« C'était juste un égarement, tu n'entends mes pensées que si je le souhaite normalement. »_

_« Oui, oui. Un instant d'inattention. »_

_« Tout à fait ! »_

_« Merci quand même du compliment. »_ pouffa le brun.

« Dépêche-toi plutôt, on va encore être à la bourre ! » cria Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry, la prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'idée de donner une conscience à ce fichu réveil, tu en entendras parler longtemps, crois moi. »

« Mais puisque j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je pensais pas qu'il avancerait tout seul d'une demi heure ! »

« Le résultat est le même. » grogna Draco.

« Vois plutôt le côté positif : au moins, on a le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Draco s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa table, lorsque Harry le retint par le bras.

« Viens avec moi ? »

« Tu plaisantes ! »

« Allez, rien qu'une fois ! Moi j'y vais bien à la table des serpentards. » supplia le griffondor.

« C'est pas pareil. »

« Jamais vu autant de mauvaise foi ! » annonça Ron en arrivant près d'eux avec Hermione.

« Bonjour. » salua la brune.

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire. »

« C'est une coalition ? » grogna Draco.

« Vous faîtes une réunion au milieu de la salle ? » demanda Blaise en débarquant à gauche de Draco. Puis il regarda d'un œil critique le préfet en chef passer un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, le brun lui lancer un regard dégoulinant de bons sentiments et le blond afficher un sourire idiot. « Toi tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de passer une _très_ bonne nuit. » remarqua-t-il avec un rictus entendu.

Blaise s'empara du poignet gauche du blond, s'attendant à découvrir le bracelet à l'origine blanc du pari d'une belle couleur écarlate. Ce qu'il vit à la place le laissa pantelant.

« Merde alors. » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule

Les regards se fixèrent sur la main du blond.

« Bordel de …… ! » s'écria le roux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il … y a ? » finit Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

_« Et merde. »_

_« Je te le fais pas dire. »_ approuva Harry

« Euh..Comment va ton bras Ron ? » essaya pitoyablement le brun.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de mon bras ! Donne ta main ! »

Harry la lui tendit d'un air fataliste.

« Fiancés ! Fiancés. Nan, pas possible. » répétait Blaise.

« Mais vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ? C'est irrémédiable ce truc ! » s'écria Hermione.

« C'est le principe Granger. »

« Je parie que c'est encore une de tes idées ! » l'accusa-t-elle.

__

« Je dois me sentir vexé Draco ? »

« Mais non, amour. » répliqua le blond.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

__

« Je l'ai vraiment dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Ils _pensent_, Ron ! Ils pensent ! »

« Ah c'est vrai, j'y pensais plus ! » s'écria le roux avec compréhension.

_« J'aurais jamais exprimé ça à voix haute avant. »_

_« C'est peut-être une conséquence du lien…Mais ça ne me dérange pas. »_sourit Harry

« Imbécile. »

« Merci. »

« Mais vous avez fini oui ? » s'écria Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Lavande en arrivant avec Parvati et Ginny.

« Ils se sont fiancés. » répondit Blaise d'un air toujours aussi incrédule.

« Tu peux peut-être publier des faire-part, Blaise. » interrompit Draco avec sarcasme.

« Nan ! » s'exclama Neville qui passait derrière.

« Content pour vous » déclara Colin, la main dans celle de Justin.

« Merci. » sourit Harry.

« Mais ça va pas ! » se récria Hermione. « Il n'y a que moi pour se rendre compte d'à quel point ils sont irresponsables ! »

« C'que c'est romantique » soupira Lavande d'un air rêveur.

« C'est vraiment pas juste ! » s'exclama Parvati. « Toujours les mêmes ! »

« C'est pas possible ! » cria Ginny les yeux fixés sur la main d'Harry.

_« Ils vont me donner la migraine. »_

_« Tu viens manger ? »_ répliqua le griffondor.

« C'est vraiment un cas exceptionnel. » capitula le blond en suivant son amant.

« Malfoy à notre table ! » s'étrangla Ron en le voyant s'installer sur le banc des rouge et or.

« Bah quoi ? » demanda Blaise ayant récupéré de sa surprise.

« J'aurais jamais cru voir ça de ma vie. » répondit Neville à la place du roux.

« Mais j'y vais bien moi. »

« Blaise, tu squattes _toutes_ les tables. » répliqua Justin entre deux baisers pour Colin.

« Mais allez ailleurs, c'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclama Ginny d'un air énervé.

« J'veux un copain ! » s'énerva Parvati en secouant Lavande par les bras.

« Mais j'y peux rien moi ! »

« Tous des fous. » soupira Hermione en rejoignant la table des griffondors avec Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mr Potter ! »

« Voui ? » répondit Harry avec un sourire idiot, ne se préoccupant guère de l'identité de la personne qui lui parlait.

Draco venait de le laisser devant la salle de potions, ses salutations s'accompagnant d'un baiser à couper le souffle. Harry flottait sur un petit nuage. Son serpentard était attentionné à souhait ce jour-là. Il semblait au griffondor que leur tout récent lien les rapprochait tout à coup beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Il ne pouvait se passer une minute sans qu'un commentaire fracassant de Draco ne surgisse dans l'esprit d'Harry, le serpentard semblant adorer leur nouvelle possibilité.

Même si le brun savait que ces moments n'étaient dus qu'à l'euphorie qui les prenait, il y prenait un plaisir infini. Malheureusement pour lui, il allait entamer deux heures de cours avec Snape – qui marqueraient la fin de sa journée – et ce dernier n'était pas connu pour sa compréhension particulièrement développée.

« Cinq points en moins pour votre sourire stupide. »

« Mais .. ! »

« Rentrez avant que je ne perde patience, Potter. » siffla le maître des potions d'un ton menaçant.

Harry, sa bonne humeur nettement refroidie, regagna sa place d'un pas lourd.

« Bah alors, c'est quoi cette tête ? » lui murmura Ron.

« Rien..Snape.. »

« Tu devrais être habitué. » Le roux haussa les sourcils.

« Hum.. »

Harry resta silencieux tout le reste du cours.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ton bras va bien Ron ? » interrogea précautionneusement Hermione, ce vendredi soir.

« Mais oui.. » soupira le concerné. « Ca fait cent fois que je te le répète 'Mione. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, je n'ai rien enfin ! » sourit Ron.

« Oui mais… »

Ron s'apprêta à subir une nouvelle diatribe d'Hermione. Sous les yeux rieurs de tous les griffondors bien entendu. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde soit si curieux ? On ne pouvait donc pas manger en paix ? Ron piqua rageusement dans ses petits pois.

« Mais ils vont arrêter ces deux-là. » grogna Ginny.

« Dis pas ça ! J'ai jamais vu Malfoy comme ça ! »

« Je vais faire une dépression.. » soupira Parvati.

« Mais pourquoi tu es obsédée par ça ? » demanda Colin.

« Ce n'est pas une obsession ! »

Tout le monde la regarda sceptiquement.

« Quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle avec la plus grande mauvaise foi.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de couples en ce moment.. » concéda Lavande.

« Oui… » sourit Colin d'un air rêveur.

« Roh, ça va ! »

« Quand je n'étais pas avec Justin vous vous plaigniez, et maintenant que je le suis c'est pareil ! » fit remarquer vivement le garçon.

« Il faut bien meubler les conversations. » répliqua Ginny.

« Merci bien ! » fit Colin d'un ton incrédule.

…

« Je crois que je vais commencer à envisager les liaisons passagères.. » annonça Lavande.

« Non? »

« Si. » rétorqua-t-elle sérieusement.

« Tu m'abandonnes ? » demanda piteusement Parvati.

« Je vais pas rester seule toute ma vie. » maugréa Lavande. « Peut-être qu'un jour l'un d'eux se révèlera être La personne attendue. »

« Au moins, ça t'empêchera de devenir frigide. » plaisanta Blaise en se faisant une place entre elle et Parvati.

« Je te permets pas ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton scandalisé.

« Tu crois que c'est une erreur d'attendre le grand amour ? » demanda Parvati les larmes aux yeux.

« Honnêtement, tout ça c'est des ill…. » Lavande donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de Blaise. Ce dernier se massa douloureusement le point d'impact, lançant un regard noir à la griffondor.

_« J'ai envie de rester là toute ma vie.. »_ soupira mentalement Draco, serré dans les bras d'Harry.

_« La soirée, ce serait pas mal. »_ taquina le brun.

_« Je dois bosser avec Blaise ce soir… »_

_« Oh.. »_

_« Désolé. »_

_« Pas grave. J'irais dans ta chambre ok ? »_

_« Je ferai le plus vite possible. »_ répondit le blond.

Draco quitta la table des griffondors, interpellant Blaise au passage. Harry regarda les deux serpentards s'éloigner, un air mitigé sur le visage.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ? »

Draco pénétra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas encore très tard, mais seules deux bougies éclairaient la pièce. Le griffondor s'était sans doute senti fatigué.

Retirant son uniforme tranquillement, le blond s'approcha du lit après un court passage à la salle de bain. Il se figea brusquement, avisant désormais le corps dénudé étendu sur les draps.

Ses yeux brûlants voguèrent sur la peau aux reflets dorés par les bougies, s'attardant sur les fesses et les reins. Harry était allongé sur le ventre, nu, endormi. Le drap qui le recouvrait avait glissé jusqu'à ses pieds.

Draco sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, sa température interne augmenter sensiblement. Il s'efforça de penser au pari, au fait que le brun était endormi et certainement fatigué, pas à la peau qui lui semblait à ce moment-là terriblement attirante, ni au regard que le griffondor lui avait lancé après leur cérémonie la veille, ni à la respiration erratique d'Harry quand il lui faisait l'amour.

Il continua à se déshabiller lentement, repensant au désir qui lui brûlait le ventre. Le blond fit le tour du lit, s'asseyant ensuite sur le bord. Il pouvait désormais contempler à loisir le visage paisible d'Harry, sa bouche à peine entrouverte.

Draco se coucha, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme à ses côtés. N'y tenant soudain plus, il se redressa et vint appuyer ses lèvres sur celles du brun, recommençant encore et encore, approfondissant ses caresses, les adoucissant, recevant une réponse à ses baisers, ne tardant pas à apercevoir deux jolies émeraudes à travers des paupières à demi fermées.

Souriant, le blond vint alors cajoler la nuque du brun d'une multitude petits baisers, arrachant quelques soupirs plus prononcés au griffondor lorsqu'il dériva vers le creux de son épaule gauche.

« Draco.. »

Haletant, Harry se retourna subitement sur le dos, faisant face au serpentard une demi seconde avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il noua ses bras derrière le cou du blond, écartant les jambes en invitation. Il frissonna fortement au contact du corps chaud de Draco pressé contre le sien, tous les deux nus, gémissants faiblement. Il donna un léger coup de rein, leur arrachant à tous deux un frémissement.

Draco vint lécher son oreille.

« J'ai envie de toi… » murmura-t-il, lui soutirant un soupir.

La sensation de leurs deux sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre lui faisait lentement perdre la tête.

« Ah- Harry..Je…. » Draco gardait les yeux fermés, comme pour mieux apprécier le plaisir qui montait progressivement dans son corps.

Le griffondor l'embrassa avec fougue, descendant doucement l'une de ses mains sur le torse du blond, la faisant glisser entre leurs deux corps.

« Draco » souffla le brun, effleurant du bout des doigts l'érection de Draco. « J'en peux plus.. »

« Le-le pa..ri ! Ah ! Je – oui ! » grogna le serpentard en se mordant la lèvre inférieure fortement à une caresse plus prononcée du griffondor. Il se saisit soudain vivement des mains du brun, les plaquant sur l'oreiller en accompagnant son mouvement d'un puissant coup de rein. Le corps du griffondor se cambra de plaisir.

Le blond gémit, se régalant de la vue des joues rougies d'Harry, de ses yeux perdus, de sa bouche ouverte sur un cri inaudible qu'il s'empressa de couvrir de la sienne voracement.

« Je te veux. » soupira-t-il d'un air presque désespéré, redoublant d'ardeur, sa main se promenant à son tour sur le sexe du brun.

«Oui… » Harry noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco, le regard brillant. « Fais moi l'amour.. » expira-t-il avec difficulté, d'une voix rauque et saccadée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla ce samedi matin-là à genoux sur le côté du lit de Ron. Elle s'était endormie la veille sans s'en apercevoir, observant le roux qui venait de se coucher.

La brune se frotta les yeux d'un air fatigué, baillant fortement, un pli de drap marqué sur sa joue. Elle consulta sa montre, constatant qu'il était encore relativement tôt. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut d'une chose inhabituelle. Le bracelet côtoyant sa montre était strié d'un joli rouge bordeaux.

Elle eut envie de crier de joie, se retenant juste à temps en avisant son petit ami endormi. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le plâtre ornant le bras de ce dernier, et les recommandations de Pomfresh lui revinrent. « Aucun effort pendant une semaine. »

Son sourire retomba rapidement.

La vie était injuste se dit-elle en retombant accroupie par terre. Mais au moins, elle avait gagné son pari. La préfète en chef sourit victorieusement, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Il a craqué…Il a craqué et j'ai gagné.. » murmura-t-elle joyeusement, presque en fredonnant, jouant avec son petit bracelet multicolore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité de la pièce.

Il sentait le poids du corps de Draco sur lui, leurs jambes entremêlées délicieusement, leur peau collée l'une à l'autre. Un sourire rêveur vint jouer sur ses lèvres.

Le poignet gauche de Draco était entouré d'un bout de tissu rouge, de la couleur qu'Harry voulait qu'il soit.

Il se sentait tellement bien ce matin-là à contempler Draco qu'il aurait voulu que ce dernier ne se réveille jamais. Cependant, les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent peu de temps après, dévoilant deux perles grises le regardant sereinement.

Le serpentard vint l'embrasser, murmurant un bref « bonjour ».

Ils restèrent couchés silencieusement un long moment, profitant de leur chaleur.

« J'ai perdu. » annonça tout à coup Draco en levant son poignet à hauteur des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui. » confirma Harry.

« Pas grave. » soupira le blond sur les lèvres du griffondor, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas… fâché ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. A vrai dire, je le referais, pour une nuit pareille. »

Harry se leva, regagnant la salle de bain après un dernier baiser à Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione rentra dans la Grande Salle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança rapidement vers Blaise, se postant devant lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

Elle exhiba victorieusement son poignet à sa vue. Le serpentard ne fit pas tout de suite la connexion, et il fixa un moment le bracelet avant de s'exclamer joyeusement en se tournant vers quelques personnes :

« Sortez la monnaie ! »

« Non ! » s'étonna Lavande.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'écria Seamus.

« Ca y est ? » demanda Neville.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Draco sorti habillé de la salle de bain, il vint se poster derrière Harry qui se tenait devant une fenêtre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du griffondor et posa son menton sur son épaule droite après avoir déposé un baiser dans son cou.

Harry posa sa main gauche sur celle du serpentard, s'amusant des rayons de soleil qui jouaient sur l'anneau qu'il portait. Il se retourna vers Draco, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

__

« Je suis heureux. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils ne sortirent de leur chambre que vers midi, déambulant dans les couloirs appuyés l'un contre l'autre, semblant ailleurs, souriant bêtement.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle, Blaise leur sauta quasiment dessus.

« Alors ? »

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry.

Blaise roula des yeux.

« Draco a perdu le pari ! » s'exclama-t-il en ricanant, toutefois surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le préfet en chef ne semblait y apporter aucune importance.

« Mais j'ai gagné le mien.. » répliqua distraitement le brun.

…….

_« Oups. »_ Le griffondor leva des yeux méfiants vers son fiancé.

« Le tien ? » répéta Draco d'un ton menaçant.

« Yep ! Il a parié avec Ron qu'il te ferait craquer le plus vite possible ! » sourit Blaise narquoisement.

« Euh… »

Draco le fixa un petit moment sans expression, mais finalement il en adopta une charmeuse pour se pencher vers l'oreille d'Harry et lui parler tout bas. Blaise ne sut pas ce qu'il s'était dit, mais il aurait tout donné pour le savoir étant donné les couleurs que prirent les joues du griffondor – et il n'était pas le seul.

Hermione entra à son tour dans la grande salle, d'un pas triomphant. Elle se dirigea vers le couple, Ron boudant à ses côtés.

« J'ai gagné Malfoy ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Oui..C'est vrai. » soupira-t-il.

« Tu reconnais être totalement débauché, complètement intenable, et…. »

« Je peux même t'affirmer que je suis un grand pervers si tu veux. » la coupa Draco avec sarcasme. « …du moment que cela peut permettre des nuits comme la dernière. » finit-il avec un énorme sourire avant d'embrasser Harry qui rougissait.

Lavande et Parvati se tapèrent dans les mains joyeusement.

« Gagné ! » crièrent-elles en chœur. « Colin, fais les comptes ! »

« Oui, oui, ça va ! Y a trop de monde là ! »

« Enfin bon, tu as de l'aide ! » rétorqua Ginny en fixant Justin du regard.

Colin lui sourit malicieusement.

« Draco.. »

« Hum ? »

« Ils parlent de quels paris ? »

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

« Euh, bon, je crois qu'il me reste un devoir à faire hein. Hum, à plus tard ! » s'esquiva Blaise, en entraînant Colin et Justin derrière lui.

Luna partit sans rien dire.

Harry resta interloqué.

__

« Tu es bien naïf chéri. C'était évident qu'ils feraient tous des paris là-dessus. »

« Redis-le encore. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Chéri. »

Harry fit un grand sourire à Draco, qui le lui rendit.

« Pardon ! » s'écria Hermione. « Ils ont misé sur les vainqueurs ! Je rêve ! » Elle se tourna vers Harry pour chercher son appui. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un va les sortir de leur bulle ces deux idiots ! » s'écria-t-elle en avisant leurs airs amoureux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche matin, ce fut Draco qui se réveilla le premier. Il s'attela à sortir Harry des limbes du sommeil le plus délicatement possible, s'amusant des frissonnements qui parcouraient l'épiderme de brun.

« Dracoooooo ! Laisse moi dormir ! » grogna finalement Harry.

« Pas question ! » Le serpentard rit en arrachant l'oreiller de l'étreinte d'Harry. Ce dernier l'assassina du regard. L'effet menaçant fut cependant gâché par ses yeux bouffis de sommeil et ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. _« Quel adorable petit griffondor. » _se moqua Draco.

Harry se redressa rageusement, ôtant les draps de sa personne. Le serpentard le rattrapa d'un bras autour de la taille, l'attirant à lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé une minute de repos cette nuit. » se plaignit faiblement le brun.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.. » susurra Draco en glissant sa main entre les cuisses d'Harry.

« Tu..Tu triches ! »

« Je suis un serpentard. » sourit vicieusement le blond en se levant soudainement.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Dra- Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais fatigué ? » demanda le blond d'un air trop innocent.

« Vil serpentard rusé et pervers ! » susurra Harry à l'oreille de Draco après s'être levé et l'avoir collé contre un mur.

« Mais parfaitement. » Draco l'embrassa. « Et si on le vérifiait dans la douche ? » Harry éclata de rire.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les deux garçons sortaient de la salle de bain, les mains de Draco sur les hanches d'Harry, tous les deux s'embrassant à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

« Tu me laisses mettre une chemise ? » fit Harry en s'écartant avec un sourire, n'étant vêtu que d'un jean noir.

Farfouillant à la recherche d'un vêtement blanc, le brun se fit interrompre par Draco qui lui tendit la solution à ses problèmes avec un sourire moqueur, le regardant l'enfiler.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda soudain le blond, indiquant d'un geste le bureau.

« Quoi ? Oh ! C'est mon pari avec Ron ! Il doit nous apporter le petit dèj' tous les week-end ! » sourit le griffondor en s'approchant du plateau rempli à ras bord déposé sur le meuble.

« Pas mal comme récompense. » sourit le serpentard. « Ca veut dire qu'il est entré dans notre chambre ? » questionna-t-il brusquement.

« Non, je pense que c'est grâce à Dobby. » Harry secoua la tête, puis se saisit d'un morceau de papier déposé sur le plateau.

Il sourit à sa vue.

Draco, intrigué, vint l'entourer de ses bras une fois de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » demanda-t-il curieusement, en tentant de lire par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

_« La stricte vérité. »_ répondit Harry avant d'embrasser son serpentard, la carte de Ron s'échappant de ses mains.

Sur le bout de parchemin tombé à terre s'étalaient deux mots en gros caractères. **Foutu chanceux**.

****

FIN

* * *

Cette histoire a été réalisée d'après les critères de ma p'tite Zoo que voici :

Harry et Draco sont déjà ensemble, et encore à Poudlard.

Ils font un défi avec Ron et Hermione, au sujet du couple qui fera preuve d'abstinence le plus longtemps.

Alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Hein, hein ? des avis s'il vous plaît ! Un peu de pitié pour l'auteuse ! T.T

Je fais d'énormes bisous à Zoo, à qui l'histoire est dédiée.

Mel'


	2. RARs et Bonus

A LIRE

Mel' arrive en sifflotant, prête à formuler une demande. S'arrête brusquement.

"Euh...Bonjouuuuuur !"

Rire gêné.

"Et bien...Je sais qu'un mois et demi pour répondre à des reviews, c'est long..Oui, oui."

Rougit.

"Mais j'ai pas trouvé le temps de taper mes réponses... Je suis désolée. Bien qu'il paraisse évident que toutes vos reviews m'ont faites extrêmement plaisir ! "

Sourire de trois kilomètres de long.

"Enfin, comme je le dis souvent, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Donc, même si certains ne se souviendront peut-être même pas de l'existence de cet OS ..."

Gulp

"...et bah, je réponds aux reviews !"

Se rapelle de ce qu'elle voulait demander.

"Ah voui. Comme vous aviez du le remarquer...Cet OS était un cadeau pour ma très chère Zoo ;) Et comme vous l'avez peut-être noté, elle devait m'en écrire un. Logiquement avant que je publie celui-ci, n'est-ce pas Zoo ?"

Se racle la gorge nerveusement (j'vais me faire tuer)

"Peut-être même avez vous lu la review de Zoo ? "Tu auras ton OS demain" Si, si, c'est écrit. Alors comme je suis très patiente (kof kof), et bah j'ai attendu. Attendu. Attendu (elle n'est jamais venue zaï zaï zaï zaï tututulutu... euh non je divague) . Et voui, chers lecteurs ça fait un mois et demi que j'attends. Et vous aussi par la même occasion. (Bah voui elle doit le mettre sur ffnet son OS lol) "

Se prépare à courir.

"Dooonc... Envoyez des réclam' ! (gniark gniark gniark) Ceci est un appel à l'aide. (gros sourire)"

Regarde d'un air suspicieux autour d'elle.

"Euh bon, sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire les RARs, et puis, soutenez moi hein lol. Au fait, il y a un bonus à la fin des RARs."

Fuit .

§§§§§§§§§§

**RARS**

**ZooMalfoy :** Kikou toi. Euh..Que dire d'autre ? (mwahaha) Peut-être que ça va te motiver ? (quand on me demande où est la motivation, je l'envoie ahaha ) En tout cas, une fois de plus merci pour tes compliments, mais ça tu le sais depuis le temps. Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire au plaisir de te lire...¬¬ Euh...Dis Zoo pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu sais que je t'aime hein ?... Naaaaaaonnnnnnn pas la tronçonneuse !

**Alicia Potter-Black :** Merci plutôt à toi pour ta review ! C'était un plaisir pour moi d'écrire cet OS. C'est super que tu l'aimes ! Tu te retrouves un peu dans le personage de Parvati ? lol Je voulais mettre un peu d'ambiance avec ce groupe d'amis, histoire de ne pas tout centrer sur Harry et Draco. J'espère que c'était réussi. Bisous !

**Hedwigelol :** Bonjour ! Evidemment que j'en ferai d'autre des OS ! Dès que j'aurai le temps lol. Plus sérieusement, je pense dans pas longtemps. Voilà, voilà. Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un mot ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! BisousLisandra : Merci ! lol J'espère que tu liras d'autres prochains OS avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Bisou

**Tobby :** (Immense sourire) Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ta review me rend vraiment euphorique. (Je vais plus pouvoir passer les portes ) Un troisième volet ? ... Et bien, moi je ne suis pas contre ! En fait, il risque d'y avoir plus de trois parties. Pleins d'OS qui rejoignent cette histoire. Mais alors, "A consommer tout simplement". Et bien, je ne sais pas si j'envisage le M-preg, mais le titre, il me plait vraiment bien lol. Tu m'autoriserais à l'utiliser ? Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plue à ce point ! Et cela t'a inspirée en plus ? Merci, merci, merci ! Bisous !

**Kimmy Lyn :** Apparemment, les personnages étaient à ton goût lol ! Un chef d'oeuvre, peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et il te plaît :) Je suis contente (voui, tout bêtement contente lol il n'y a pas d'autre mot) Merci beaucoup P.S: Alors comme ça tu aimes les Harry sadiques ? lol

**Lo Hana Ni :** Ca c'est de la bonne humeur ! Ca me donne envie d'écrire. Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu aimeras mes autres OS autant que celui-là lol. Bisous

**Miss Zabini :** Oooooooh une fan de Blaise ! Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! Je le vois bien donner des coups de pouce de temps en temps lol. J'avais peur que ce ne soit quand même un peu trop évident quant à savoir qui allait gagner justement, ça me rassure que tu n'es pas deviné tout de suite. Bien aimé Justin et Colin ? Gnéhéhé. (sourire sadique) Quant à moi, j'espère te revoir bientôt sur d'autres fics lol, parce que je ne devrais pas trop tarder à en publier . Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous ! P.S: C'est bête mais, moi aussi j'ai mis 8 minutes à te répondre lol.

**Vert émeraude :** Coucou ! Moi ça va plutôt bien ! (vacances,vacances,vacances) Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur. (toute contente) Euh, pour Honesty, j'ai pas trop avancé (kof kof) mais bon, je vais m'y mettre, promis ! Pour l'instant je suis plutôt sur un OS... Je remarque qu'on ne se voit plus trop sur Msn.. Mais ça devrait bien vite s'arranger, chère collègue de la confrérie ! ;) Bisous !Sahada: Et bien, merci :) Merci beaucoup !

**Tiffany Shin :** Heureuse que cet Os t'ait plu ! Merci à toi ! (grand sourire réjoui) Bisou.

**Sabrinafandelp :** Et bah, merci. Y a pas d'autre mot ! ;)Gody : Vraiment trop cool ? lol Merci beaucoup !

**Artoung :** C'est moi qui ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ta review ! ;) Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ; et apparemment mise de bonne humeur lol. Bonne continuation à toi aussi ! A bientôt ! (peut-être pour la confrérie ? ;) )

**Oxaline :** Deux reviews pour le prix d'une ! Merci pour A consommer avec modération ! Et pour A consommer sans aussi lol. Tu te doutais que c'était Draco qui craquerait ? lol Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde s'en doutait.. Une idée Draco ? (regard noir du serpentard) Ok, ok, je n'insinue rien lol. Pour Honesty, euh donc, la suite au moment où tu as écris la review, elle n'a pas tardée à venir lol. Pour celle qui devrait arriver maintenant...Il faudra attendre un petit peu.. lol Bisous !

**Nonora :** Des persos supers charmants ? Je sais pas comment le dire, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir .. Bizarre :). Merci !

**Litany Riddle :** Court, mais concis lol. Merci !

**

* * *

**

§§§§§§§

**BONUS**

(se déroule un mois après A consommer sans modération, _en italique _il s'agit des pensées qu'échangent Harry et Draco)

§§§§§§§

Harry passa la porte de la chambre en baillant légèrement. La journée avait été longue, et il avait hâte de retrouver les bras de Draco. Ils s'étaient à peine croisés une fois dans la journée.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, surpris, lorsqu'il avisa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer à l'éclairage, se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à son serpentard.

Le brun murmura finalement un faible lumos, juste assez intense pour qu'il puisse se déplacer dans la pièce. Il retira sa cape et ses chaussures, frissonant de froid une fois en chemise. Nous n'étions que fin avril, et la température se montrait peu clémente. Une formule magique plus tard, la chaleur d'un feu de bois remplissait peu à peu la pièce. Le griffondor déposa sa baguette sur un meuble, la lumière qu'émanait celle-ci disparaissant aussitôt.

"Draco ?"

Seuls les craquements de bois issus de la cheminée répondirent à son chuchotement. Harry aurait pu croire que le blond était endormi, mais il savait confusément que ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être était-ce grâce au lien, il n'en savait pas grand chose. Le griffondor se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Draco ne lui avait pas adressé une seule pensée depuis le petit-déjeuner. Il sentit une boule diffuse s'insinuer dans son ventre, quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude. Un sentiment qui lui était bien familier, mais qu'il espérait toujours ne jamais plus ressentir.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit, distinguant les courbes du corps du blond à la lueur des flammes. Le visage de Draco faisait face à l'âtre. Il avait les yeux fermés. Harry s'agenouilla devant le lit, ses genoux protégés de la froideur du sol par un épais tapis. Harry posa son bras droit sur le bord du lit, appuyant son menton dessus, prenant bien garde à ne pas déranger le blond. Son visage à une trentaine de centimètres de celui de Draco, Harry en observa les contours indéfiniment. Il savait que le blond ne dormait pas, et qu'il était tout à fait conscient de sa présence.

Il replaça d'une main tendre une fine mèche de cheveux blonds qui avait glissée sur la joue de Draco.

"Et si tu ouvrais les yeux ?" chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le léger frémissement qui parcourut le corps du blond. Les paupières de Draco se soulevèrent vivement, le reflet des flammes dans ses iris gris donnant un étrange aspect à ses yeux. Il le fixa un long moment.

Harry soupira. Il se releva doucement, prenant appui d'une main sur le couvre-lit, puis s'allongea auprès du blond, prêt à tomber au moindre geste.

Draco se décala vers le centre du lit, et attira d'un geste brusque Harry à lui, entourant fortement sa taille de ses bras. Le brun ne dit rien. Il se blottit juste un peu plus contre le corps chaud du serpentard, son souffle venant s'échouer à intervalle régulier sur la peau du cou de Draco. Il emmêla ses jambes aux siennes.

"Je n'ai pas été reçu."

Le corps d'Harry se tendit.

"Que..Tu veux dire à l'Académie !" s'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête.

Draco acquiesça lentement.

"Mais... Comment ça se fait ? ...Je veux dire, tu as des résultats excellents ! S'ils ne t'acceptent pas, ils ne prendront personne!" murmura Harry.

Le brun pensa obscurément que quelque chose lui échappait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Draco de se laisser abattre par un évènement de ce type. Et il était impossible qu'on puisse recaler le serpentard pour ses notes.

"Ne cherche pas, Harry." Draco promena sa main derière la nuque du brun en lui souriant faiblement. "Je suis et je resterai un "sale mangemort"." annonça-t-il d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

"Quoi !" Le griffondor écarquilla les yeux. "C'est une blague ?" Il passa anxieusement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Draco détourna le regard. "Mais enfin, tu n'es pas un mangemort.. Tu étais espion." contredit le brun d'un ton hésitant.

"C'est du pareil au même pour eux."

"Regarde moi Draco." Les prunelles du serpentard revinrent lentement s'accrocher aux siennes. "Il a été prouvé, et_ bien _prouvé, que tu étais espion pour l'Ordre. Bon sang, Dumbledore a tout présenté à la cour ! Ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça, c'est ina..."

Draco l'interrompit d'un doigt sur les lèvres, souriant légèrement.

"Mais enfin.. Ce ne sont que des préjugés !" protesta faiblement Harry.

"Je suis un Malfoy."

"Comme si ça devait tout expliquer !"

"C'est suffisant."

"Je ne comprends pas, après le procès qu'il y a eu, il ne devrait subsister aucun doute, et .."

"Le ministère a étouffé au plus l'affaire, tu te rapelles ? Les détails n'ont pas été rendus publics." contesta le serpentard.

"Mais c'est injuste !"

"Très."

Harry se tut. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco, se redressant ensuite d'un air determiné.

"Ils ne peuvent pas te faire ça. J'en parlerai avec Hermione, tu verras, elle nous trouvera bien une quelconque loi stipulant que.."

"Harry.."

"Non, tu m'écoutes. Au pire, on peut leur intenter un procès. Et puis c'est ton avenir qui entre en jeu, avec ça Hermione ne pourra que nous aider." fit-il avec un sourire. "Hé, je suis le "survivant", je peux bien faire un peu pression quand même."

"Tu détestes pas ça normalement ?" sourit Draco.

"Mais là, il s'agit d'une bonne raison." Le brun fit un geste de la main, comme si cela n'était rien.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?" taquina Draco.

"Pas grand chose, c'est sûr.." attisa le brun, en se recalant contre le blond.

Il se passa quelques minutes.

"Draco ?"

"Hum ?"

"Tu ne te serais pas découragé pour ça n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco soupira.

"J'ai l'impression qu'on ne me laissera jamais tranquille... Qu'importe ce que je ferai...Dehors, il y a je ne sais combien de personnes qui me voient commeresponsable de leurs malheurs..."

" Il faut leur laisser le temps... Ca viendra... La guerre s'achève juste. Ce ne sont que des préjugés stupides, tu ne devrais pas y faire attention."soupira Harry.

" Je sais, ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent."Draco sourit. "C'est juste que.. C'est bizarre cette impression.. Tu sais, en marchant simplement dans la rue...les trois quart des gens me regardent d'un air accusateur, comme si c'était moi qui avait détruit ce qui leur était le plus cher.. Et d'un certain côté, je me dis qu'ils ont raison." La voix de Draco faiblit. "Je partais toujours, mais les cris qui résonnaient dans les couloirs..."

Harry se recroquevilla contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que des bribes des visions qu'avait l'habitude de lui envoyer Voldemort surgissent devant ses yeux.

"Draco.." Il chercha son regard. "Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige non plus." Le blond sourit. "Enlève ce sourire" dit Harry avec agacement "tu sais que c'est vrai. Et pourtant, regarde, ils m'adulent dehors. C'est stupide. Ne tenons pas compte de leurs avis, ok ? Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent ! C'est du passé."

"Je ne peux pas oublier ."

"Moi non plus." dit Harry d'une voix douloureuse. "Je ne veux pas que ça gâche notre vie." murmura-t-il.

" Ca ne la gachera pas." Draco l'embrassa. "C'est juste..un mauvais moment ?" Il fit une moue."Pas vraiment les bons termes."

Harry sourit.

"Et puis, tu te passeras bien de leurs considérations; tu as mon coeur c'est déjà pas mal non ?"

"Oui." Le serpentard l'enlaça."C'est plus que pas mal."

_Je t'aime._ Harry ne se sentait plus la force de parler.

Draco ne répondit rien sur le moment. Ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brunet y déposa un baiser, qu'il répondit.

_Tu es tout pour moi, Harry._

Le griffondor s'était déjà endormi.

§§§§§§§

Fin

§§§§§§§

* * *

A charge de revanche, petite griffondor ;)

Ahahaha

Mel'


End file.
